When I Saw You
by RusherGirl13
Summary: Riley Smith and Lauren Magee go to L.A. to sign with Roqcue Records. When they start to live at the Palmwoods they realize that their old friends, Big Time Rush are living there. Riley and Lauren already hate the fact that they have to face Kendall and Carlos again knowing deep inside they love them both. Carlos wants to be with Lauren and Kendall wants to be with Riley forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**CARLOS'S POV**

We peeked from behind the hall watching as Lucy tried to stall Mr. Bitters. "Yeah in 24C there's a party going on and –," Lucy was cut of short.

"A PARTY! No I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Mr. Bitters said as he walked out of the lobby. Lucy looked around and saw us. "Coast is clear!" Lucy whispered. Kendall brought the buggy into the lobby, with Logan holding the straps. James and Katie came out with a timer. They started to set up. "Alright Carlos, ready!" Kendall said.

"Alright" I said.

I jumped into the buggy and put my helmet. Logan held the straps with Lucy's help. "1,2,3!" James said.

Logan let go and I shot down the lobby. I saw Bitters as I zoomed past. Suddenly I saw a something and crashed. Kendalll, James, Logan, Lucy, and Katie raced over. "Carlos! Are you alright?" Lucy said hovering over me. I heard someone moan and turned to see….Lauren Magee?

"Lauren?!" I said.

"Hey what the heck is your problem crashing into my friend huh?" A girl was hovered over me. I remembered her…It was Riley Smith from Minnesota! "Ree Ree?" Kendall said. The girl looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! James? Logan? Kendall?" She said. I got up and helped up Lauren who looked pretty dizzy.

"Are you okay Lauren? I'm really sorry I didn't see you." I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. It's okay." She said.

"Are you sure? We should get you to our room." Riley said.

"You guys are staying here?" James asked.

"Yeah. We got signed with Rocque Records for a singing career." Lauren said.

"Wait you guys can sing?" Katie asked.

I noticed Lauren gripping onto a guitar case. "Uh…yeah" Riley said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Logan said.

"I don't know" Riley said.

"Wait who are you and how do you know the guys?" Lucy asked.

"We were all friends in Minnesota for what since we were in kindergarten." James said.

"Yeah we all had nicknames for each other." Lauren said.

"Riley's was Ree Ree, Carlos's was Los, Kendall's was Kendizzle, Logan's was Logie Bear, James was JD, and mines was Laurie" Lauren said.

"Logie Bear?" Lucy said giggling.

"Yeah yeah I was called Logie Bear. Gotta problem with that?" Logan said.

"Nope" Lucy said and started laughing with everyone following.

"Shut up" Logan said. Finally the laughing died down.

"Well we better go back to our room but it was nice hanging out with you guys." Riley said walking off.

"Wait! We should hang out sometime" Lauren said. Riley glared at Lauren.

"Yeah" Kendall said as Riley dragged Lauren away.

"Wow they've changed…a lot" I said.

**LAUREN'S POV**

"I'm going to kill you!" Riley said as they walked into their room.

"What?" I said almost laughing.

"You know what!" Riley said.

"Oh yeah your HUGE I mean little crush on Kendall!" I shouted.

"Shut up! They could have walked by and heard you!" Riley said covering my mouth.

"Whatever" I said and started to unpack. "They've all changed don't you think?"

"Kendall's a lot hotter and it looks like Carlos had the hots for you." Riley said winking.

"Shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at her as she laughed. Suddenly I heard Kendall's voice singing. I looked at Riley who was answering her phone.

"Do you seriously have Kendall singing as your ringtone?" I asked.

"Maybe" She said.

"Hello?" She answered.

She talked for awhile while I unpacked. She hung up as soon as I unpacked the last box.

"Sorry that was Gustavo, he said that he needed us to go down there and sign some papers and talk about a new song." She said.

"Great. Alright let's go." I said getting the car keys.

**KENDALL'S POV**

We were in the studio when Riley and Lauren walked in. What were they doing here? "Dogs, meet our new singers" Gustavo said. Carlos fell over the wires trying to get to Lauren. "Klutz!" Logan coughed. James and I started to laugh. "Watch it Logie Bear!" Carlos said getting up. Logan glared at Carlos.

"Girls, why don't you come with me to sign the papers and think of a new song for you guys?" Kelly said taking them down the hall with Gustavo. We heard a BTR song with me singing. Carlos picked up an iPhone on the ground. "Uh…I think one of the girls dropped their phones." Carlos said.

"Oh my god is that me just me singing?!" I asked.

"Yup," James said busting out laughing.

"I should take it to them," I said laughing. I walked down the hall and walked in to see Riley and Lauren bent down signing a large satck of papers.

"What do you want?" Gustavo asked.

"Um one of you drop this? We heard it ringing" I said. Riley's head snapped up. Lauren did too then looked at Riley giggling.

"That's mine," Riley said. I handed it to her trying not to laugh. "Nice ringtone." I said as I walked out. I noticed Riley's face was red. Now I'm wishing I never left her behind…

**RILEY POV**

Fuck! How could I drop my phone?! I'm so stupid! Ugh! I was going to kill Lauren as soon as we get back to the apartment! She was giving me evil grins as we signed the huge stack of papers. I could see Kendall peeking through the door window with the guys seeing what we were signing. I looked down when Kendall smiled at me. God! Why did I have to have that stupid crush on him?! I mean I wanted to tell him the day he left. It felt right just telling him. And we were getting so close. I could tell he was even wanting to be more then friends… I pouted remembering the night he and the guys raced over saying they were gonna be famous…My heart swelled thinking about him. "Hey Kelly where's the bathroom at?" I asked.

"Oh it's further down on the right." She said smiling.

I got up and walked outside to see the guys goofing off in the hallway. Kendall was staring at me. I walked down the hall. I could feel him coming behind me so I raced into the bathroom. As soon as I got in there I changed my ringtone to some thecomputernerd01 song I use to like. I smiled remembering Josh. God I miss hanging around him. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and makeup. I walked out to see Kendall leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Hey Ree Ree" He said.

"Hey. Are you really going to keep calling me that?" I asked.

"Yup," He said smiling. Oh my god his gorgeous smile and those amazing eyes. SNAP OUT OF IT RILEY!

"Okay then Kendizzle!" I said laughing. He was laughing now too.

"So you can sing?" He asked.

"Yeah. Gustavo found us, well Kelly found us, on Youtube. You can check it out. It's called Riley and Laurie," I said.

"Cool I will right now!" He said pulling out his iPhone.

"I better go back. You can show the guys." I said walking away.

"Hey wait" He said grabbing my hand. I spun around to see him right in my face. We just looked at each other for a minute and then he let go of my hand slowly. "The guys and I are going to have a party at my apartment . I was wondering if you wanted to come with Laurie. I mean Bitters won't try and stop us he's going to be gone for the week." He said.

"Uh…Yeah sure" I said. I turned around blushing. Logan noticed and imitated a flirty wave and I stuck out my tongue. He started to laugh as I entered the room again. I couldn't wait to see him at the party…


	2. Chapter 2

**I had help with this from y0urm0ther trust me it's an actual account. xDLet me know if you get confused with the POV's.  
**

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR IPHONES OR THECOMPUTERNERD01...I wish I did though x) No copyright intended.  
**

Chapter 2

**CARLOS POV**

Kendall walked over to us looking at his phone. I heard singing and walked over.

"What are you watching…Is that Laurie and Ree Ree?" I almost shouted.

"Yes now shut up." Kendall said.

We all watched. "Hey it's Laurie and Riley here with Josh!" Riley said. They were sitting in Laurie's room. Laurie had a guitar and Riley was adjusting the camera. There was a guy next to them. "Isn't that guy thecomputernerd01with those funny videos?" James asked.

"Oh yeah his videos are awesome!" Logan said. We all nodded in silence. "Hey guys here with my best friends Riley and Laurie" Josh said hugging Riley. We all looked at Kendall he just pouted a little. We all knew he was IN LOVE with Riley.

"Yeah so the song we are going to sing is our very own good friend's song Invisible. I hope you guys like it" Laurie said putting her thumbs up. I noticed the necklace I gave her when we were kids. I was surprised she still wore it. She started to sing then Riley right behind. They sounded amazing. Laurie was amazing and Riley was even good too. The song ended and it left James, Logan, and me speechless.

"Who's that guy that was with Riley?" Kendall asked.

"Seriously, Kendall?!" I said.

"Probably just some guy she dated." James said smiling. Kendall just gave James a pissed off look and socked him in the arm.

"Easy tiger I was just joking around." James said laughing now.

"Maybe he's just a friend!" Logan said.

"Or an ex-boyfriend." I muttered.

"Shut up Carlos! Oh by the way I got you covered for tonight with the whole date situation." Kendall said. We stared at him for a moment with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I set you up with Laurie." Kendall said.

"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Uh oh Carlos is gonna get you!" Logan said. James and him backed away.

"What? Everyone knows you're crazy for Laurie!" Kendall said.

"Well I'm not as crazy for Laurie as you are with Riley!" I said.

"Ooooooh" Logan said.

"Oh no he didn't it!" James said.

"Whatever! Alright I like Riley so what?" Kendall said.

"No Kendall not like but LOVE you LOVE her and admit it you were jealous that that Josh guy likes Riley or was dating her or SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"DOGS!" Gustavo said.

We all froze. "Uh oh" Logan whispered. Riley and Laurie stood there not saying a word. Riley was texting and Laurie just stared at us."Um…Kelly I think we're gonna leave" Laurie said eying me as if I was some psycho person.

"Yeah, you should leave." Kelly whispered.

They walked away. Kendall was glaring at me now and stormed out. I ran out to catch up with Laurie and Riley. When I got outside I noticed they were hidden behind the garbage can.

"Ha! Admit it! You knew Kendall felt the same way!" Laurie teased.

"Shut up! Okay whatever, besides I think I'm not going to Kendall's party. It's too hard right now to face him," Riley said.

"What party?" Laurie asked crossing her arms.

"Oh Kendall invited us to a party. I think he was trying to hook you up with Carlos." Riley said.

"Oh my god! For the last time me and Carlos are just friends, that's it!" Laurie said. I felt a little heartbroken just hearing her say that.

"Sure then who's the special someone you write about in your songs?" Riley asked.

It got quiet for a moment then something went off almost like a phone. "Great it's Jake again."  
Laurie said.

"Those songs weren't about Carlos were they? They were about Jake!" Riley said. Who the hell was Jake? Wait where had I heard that name before?

"No! Whatever I have to go!" Laurie said and stormed off past me with Riley right behind.

I noticed Kendall was ducked by a car that was next to the girls secret place. I sat on the ground. I started getting memories of when I and Laurie had talked about the whole me going to LA.

"So you're going to LA?" She had asked nervously. We were sitting in her room. My mom had told me I should tell her but I was scared that she might hate me. She was fidgeting with her guitar strings.

"Yeah. Kendall wants me to go with him." I had said.

"Los," She said.

"Yeah, Laurie." I said.

"Don't forget me…" She whispered and placed her hand on my hand. That was the moment I realized I was in love with her and I wanted to be with her.

I had never seen her cry or Riley. Well not until the day we left. I remembered how Kendall couldn't get Riley off of his mind. He was going to tell her he loved her but she never showed up to their secret hiding place. Laurie had told me Riley was so upset about him leaving she couldn't face him. Kendall came and sat beside me.

"So you heard their conversation?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, hey sorry about what I said," I said.

"It's okay. I understand you're upset that I invited them" Kendall said.

"No, it's not that it's just…" I couldn't finish without thinking about her.

"Lauren?" Kendall said. I nodded. James and Logan came over and sat on the curb with us.

"So I guess the girls aren't coming to the party…" Logan said.

"Yup," Kendall said.

"Well Bitters came back from his trip already. Lucy texted me about it. Apparently he missed his flight so no party" James said. It was quiet for a long time.

"Hey I just remembered something" James said.

"What?" I asked

"Okay you know how in 4th grade we found a snake in the gutter behind the school and Laurie literally grabbed the snake with Riley's help and showed Ms. Wakelin?" James said laughing now.

"Oh wow I remember that! Lauren just walked up to her desk and was like 'Look what we found! Ms. Wakelin was screaming at the top of her lungs '" Logan said.

"Remember that fight we got into with that kid who was messing with Lauren what was his name?" Kendall said. My eyes went wide "Jake Travis" I whispered.

"Isn't that who Laurie was talking about?!" Kendall asked. I nodded.

"What?" Logan said.

"Kendall and I were eavesdropping on the girls and Lauren got a call from Jake I think and she sounded kind of irritated." I said.

"Maybe he's some crazed stalker!" James said.

"No, Riley said something about songs that Laurie wrote that were either about Carlos and Jake," Kendall said.

"Wait Laurie wrote songs about Carlos?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know for sure" I said. I wanted to hear the songs after hearing Riley say what she said to Lauren.

"Maybe an ex" James said.

"Stop using that!" Kendall said.

"Okay then but you never wonder…" Logan said. Kendall punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Logan yelled and punched Kendall.

"You aren't helping!" Kendall said pointing at James and Logan.

I didn't say anything all I did was think. Think about Laurie and Jake…..

**LAUREN'S POV**

Riley and me finally finished the packing and sat down watching TV. "Ugh! We should be working on a song!" Riley said.

"Relax! We only have a couple of weeks." I muttered. I heard Riley's phone go off.

"Is that the Call Me Maybe parody song by Josh?!" I said laughing.

"Shut up that's him I got to take this." She said going down the hall.

My phone went off now. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's Jake!" Jake said.

"Oh hey what's up?" I said.

"Nothing, how's L.A.?!" He asked.

"It's good. I saw Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall. Katie, too. She's gotten taller." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah I remember them! I'm with Josh right now he's helping with a new song." He said.

"Cool can I hear it?" I asked.

"Not yet!" Josh said in the background.

"Yeah sorry Laur Laur." Jake said. I still don't know why Jake never calls me Laurie?!

"Okay then. Well I better let you get back to doing your thing" I said.

"Alright bye!" Jake said.

"Bye Jake!" I said and hung up.

I sighed; I remember after Carlos left Jake tried to become my friend. He saw me one day sitting on my swing crying. I saw a picture of Carlos with all the guys. I hadn't heard from him for months that day and he hadn't talked to him for months. I had thought he had forgotten me… Jake had walked up to me that day.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing leave me alone Jake. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see what's wrong with you." He said.

"Sorry it's just I miss Carlos…that's all." I whispered.

"Hey look he's probably busy with the whole music thing. I'm sure he wants to talk to you." Jake said.

" Yeah" I said. And that's how we became friends. After that we became best friends and then Riley became friends with Josh. I remembered how Josh use to like Riley. I heard the door bell ring and went to answer it. It was Kendall.

"Uh hey my mom wanted me to give you guys something to eat…" He said handing me a foil wrapped tray.

"Cool thanks. You can come in." I said going to put the tray on the kitchen counter.

"Wow nice place." He said.

"Oh thanks!" I said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. I could tell he wanted to see Riley.

"Is uh…Riley here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but she's talking on the phone with her friend Josh. Don't worry Kendall she didn't hear what Carlos said. She was actually to busying texting Josh." I said. He looked relieve then sad.

"Oh good. So this Josh guy…He's just a friend right?" Kendall asked. I frowned then I started to laugh.

"Kendall! Seriously? Yeah he's just a friend, nothing more than that!" I said.

"Oh . So who's Jake?" Kendall said. I spun around and looked him in the eye.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Who's Jake? I saw him on one of your covers." He said.

"YOU WATCHED MY COVERS!" I shouted.

"Yeah Riley showed them to me." He said. Riley walked in and saw me glaring at her. Kendall looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Riley?!" I screamed.

"Oh I think that's my phone again. I better go take that call-" she said backing away.

"NO YOU STAY!" I said.

Riley froze in her spot. "Look I'm sorry we looked at them," Kendall said.

"WE? WHO IS WE?!" I almost shouted.

"The boys…" Kendall whispered.

I spun around to Riley. "YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!" I screamed and raced toward her. She started to scream and ran. Kendall raced behind. I grabbed her by her shirt and snatched her up. She pushed me off screaming. I clawed at her arm. Kendall yanked me off.

"Whoa there girl!" Kendall said.

"Back off!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "Ahh! She's gonna kill me!" Riley screamed.

"YOU BET I AM!" l screamed.

**What do you think? Review! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. No copyright intended. I couldn't come up with a song and I know its terrible that I used someone's but I'm not a good song writer. I give full credit to Caitlyn Taylor Love's song Stranded and Jake Miller's song What I Wouldn't Give.**

Chapter 3

**LOGAN'S POV**

We were all sitting around when Kendall texted us. I picked up my phone and checked it said:

YO! Girl fight over at Laurie's need some help like NOW! And hurry cause I think Laurie Is going to kill REE REE! -Kendall

"Hey we need to run over to Laurie's." I said getting up. Carlos was passed out on the couch and James was dozing off. I flipped the couch Carlos was laying on. He fell over and awoke. "Tacos!" Carlos shouted sleepily.

"C'mon girl fight at Laurie's apartment. Kendall needs our help." I said.

James woke up in an instant. "Girl fight where?!" James said.

"Ugh! Just follow me" I said and left.

When we got there I opened the door to see a vase coming towards us. "DUCK!" I screamed. I ducked but James is so slow not to realize what happened and got hit in the face. "What the hell is going on?!" Carlos shouted. Riley was running around screaming with Laurie behind with a…KNIFE! I stopped Laurie and snatched it from her. She pushed me over and raced after Riley. Kendall snatched up Riley and Carlos grabbed Laurie. Laurie was kicking around swinging her arms everywhere. She kicked Carlos in the balls and he let go coughing. Laurie spun around and gasped.

"Los! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay," He wheezed.

She was by his side now. "Logan get me an ice pack." She said.

I went to her fridge and gave her the ice pack. Carlos grabbed it and put it where it hurt. I started laughing and so did Kendall and Riley.

"What?" Carlos and Laurie said.

"Dude your house is all trashed, James is passed out from being hit in the face with a freaking vase , Riley the nub here is screaming her head off, and Carlos was kicked in the balls." I said still laughing. I looked over at James who was sprawled on the floor next to the front door. We were all still laughing.

"Alright we might as well try and clean this apartment." Kendall said. He let go of Riley realizing he was still holding her waist tightly.

**KENDALL'S POV**

After we helped them clean their house we sat down and watched Paranormal Activity screamed the most with James right behind. Carlos was sitting besides Laurie; I could tell he wouldn't get his eyes off her. Riley was next to me with James beside me and Logan on Riley's other side with Camille. Camille came over too. Riley would look at her phone a lot. I kept wondering why. She got up and went into her bedroom. I looked at Laurie she looked at me mouthing "I don't know". I got up and snuck up behind her door. Riley was sitting on her bed with a large keyboard. She was singing something and she had her phone next to her.

_Can't hear any voices_

_No matter who's talking?_

_Can't find no way out_

_Wherever I'm walking_

_It's hard to be around anybody else_

_It's even harder to be around myself_

_Too much pressure_

_I don't want to be measured from head to toe_

_Even the things I'm sure of I really don't know_

_Stranded_

_Nowhere to go all alone_

_Lost in the middle of nowhere_

_Stranded_

_And nowhere is feeling like home_

_How did I get here?_

She stopped. "What did you think, Josh?" She asked through the phone. I stopped listening after she said Josh's name. I guess Laurie was wrong..

"It's really good!" He said.

"Thanks. I felt like I needed to talk to you about it. I didn't want to show Laurie just yet." She said.

"You should show Kendall! I bet he would like it" I stood straighter trying to listen now after he said my name.

"I don't know…I mean I don't think I would never have the nerve to show him…" She said.

"Have you told him?" Josh said. Tell me what?!

"No…It's hard to be around him without breaking into tears. I think its just that I'm afraid he hates me for…ditching him at our secret place…" She said. I stood there in silence remembering that night. Carlos told me she couldn't face me. I wish I went and find her but I just sat there waiting…

"Hey I got to go but have you seen Jake's video?" Josh asked.

"Uh no, why?" She said.

"His new rap…I think it's about Lauren." He said.

"Wait what?" She got up from her bed.

"Yeah just watch it. It's called Wished I had you." He said and hung up. She was on her iPhone. I got on my iPhone and checked it out. I went into the bathroom watching it. A Hispanic guy came on saying "Hey it's Jake Miller. What'd up? So here's my new song called What I Wouldn't Give."

_Yeah what I wouldn't give for the glory_

_What I wouldn't give for the flashing lights_

_What I wouldn't give for the stories_

_From a different city every night_

_We live, We love I'll be a star, star_

_We laugh, and lookin back we've come so far, so far_

I heard him start rapping about Lauren and her voice. I frowned when he rapped about Carlos leaving her. I was madder than ever. Who did this punk think he was?! I stormed out of the bathroom and bumped into Riley. My phone fell. "Sorry" I said. She picked up my phone and saw the video was still playing. "You saw it?" She asked me.

"I heard you talking to Josh and wanted to see for myself sorry." I said.

"Oh" She said.

"Look Riley can we-" I was cut off when I saw Laurie walking down the hallway. Riley gave me a look as If she was telling me not to tell her about the video.

"What's up with you guys? Aren't you guys going to watch the movie?" Lauren asked

"Uh…Sorry was in the bathroom," I said walking away.

"I had to get something from my room," Riley said and followed me.

"Hey by the way nice song" I said.

**RILEY'S POV**

I stopped in my tracks. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What'd you say?" I asked him.

"Oh I heard you singing. It's really good." He said.

"Did you hear my conversation with Josh?!" I asked.

"Yeah every word." He said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You what?! Oh no are you kidding me?! Ugh! What the he-" I was cut off when Kendall kissed me.

He pulled me closer to him as he kissed me. He pulled away and I looked at for a millisecond. I tore from his gaze and ran away like I did the day he left…

**Well that's it for now. I have about 101 views right now after posting the second chapter so I'm really happy about it 333 Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**RILEY'S POV**

I could hear Kendall and the other s calling my name but I avoided them. I raced down the hall. I was in the lobby now. Katie saw me.

"Hey Riley!" Katie said.

"Hey Katie." I said walking by and out of the hotel.

"RILEY!" I heard Kendall yell. I turned around to see Kendall running towards me. Crap! I ran outside. I saw a taxi, got in, and told the guy to move it. As we drove away, I looked back to see Kendall running after the taxi then stop looking at me. He yelled my name again. As we turned the corner I saw Lauren and the others behind Kendall.

"Where to, miss?" the guy said.

"Anywhere but here" I muttered

"What?" The guy said.

"Just stop at that corner." I said.

He stopped and I got out. I gave him some money and walked toward a small park. I saw a tree and climbed it. I sat on the branch and watched the city. My phone vibrated I grabbed it. I saw it was Josh.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lauren wanted me to talk to you what's wrong?" Josh said. I knew Lauren would do that.

"Kendall…Kendall kissed me…." I said. It was quiet for a long time.

"Oh. Well why are you upset?" He asked.

"I don't know! It was just…" I whispered. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I felt so stupid for running away from him like that.

"Aw I'm sorry Riley…I'm sure he feels terrible." Josh said.

"Why would he? I mean he's the one who kissed me. Wait, did he talk to you?" I asked nervous than ever.

"Yeah…He took the phone from Lauren. He said that he didn't know what he was doing on and he feels horrible about it. He wanted to try and talk to you. I told them you just needed space right now. Oh don't worry I didn't tell Lauren about the whole thing with Jake's rap." Josh said.

"Oh well whatever it doesn't matter. I'm coming back to Minnesota I knew it wasn't right to come here and see him." I said. I looked around to see if anyone else was here.

"Riley! Don't do that. You need to stay. You're an amazing singer! You shouldn't give up on it now because of a guy! Promise me you'll stay?" Josh said.

I hesitated. It to me two minutes to say "Fine I promise."

"Thank you. Now I have to go, but if you need to talk to me about anything else call me or text me alright?" He asked.

"Alright" I said then hung up on him. Suddenly I had a flashback.

_I was thirteen. I was sitting in my room listening to Jo Jo.__ I loved her music. I heard something from my window. I walked over but stopped to see Kendall climbing my window. I smiled._

_"Kendizzle! My mom is going to flip if she finds out you're here!" I had loudly whispered._

_"Sorry! I just wanted to talk to you, Ree Ree," He had said with a smile.I hugged him and he hugged back.  
_

_"Well what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He came over and lay on my bed__. I lay beside him._

_"We broke up," He muttered. Kendall was dating this chick who hated my guts. She hated it that I was his best friend. She even had threatened to kill me if she caught me hanging around him, but I had avoided that knowing she never had the will to do that._

_"I'm sorry Kendizzle," I said hugging him again.  
_

_"No don't I was the one who broke up with her. She got mad that I hung out with you. She was mostly jealous that you were hotter than her," He said._

_"Did you say I was hotter than her?" I asked._ _He blushed so hard that I laughed._

_"You know what? I never did have my first kiss with her." He said._

_"Seriously?" I had asked._

_"Yeah! Hey can you promise me something?" He asked._

_"Yeah" I said.  
_

_"Promise me that when we're 16 and we still haven't had our first kiss that we would give our first kiss to each other. I know it sounds weird but you're my best friend. I mean I would rather kiss you then the other girls I date!" He whispered.  
_

_My mouth dropped.  
_

_"I mean... God! I'm so stupid. I'm sorry for asking you it was stupid. I should go and-" I cut him off.  
_

_"Kendall shut up. I think that's really cute and yes I promise. You aren't stupid. I'll act like you never said what you said about me and other girls." I said with a smile.  
_

_"Oh good. See this is why we're best friends. I have to go but thanks fro listening to me," He said and left me there to wonder why he said that...  
_

I started to cry even more. That was the night I thought Kendall had the same feelings for me. I couldn't deny it anymore I was in love with Kendall Schmidt and I wouldn't stop loving him…

**LAUREN'S POV**

I got up this morning to see Kendall passed out on the couch with the other guys. We stayed up till 6 in the morning waiting for Riley. Poor Riley. I had texted her fifty times and she never answered them. Josh told me she needed some space right now. Kendall was worse- it got to the point where he locked himself in the bathroom. I got a text from Riley and was relieved.

Meet me at the park. Don't bring the guys. Just come alone.

I wrote a note telling the guys Kelly needed me and drove to the park. It was deserted.

"Where the hell are you, Riley?" I muttered.

"Up here," I heard someone whisper. I looked up to see Riley in a tree. Her eyes were red and puffy eyes. I climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"He kissed me, He gave me my first kiss..." She whispered.

"Is that why you ran?" I said.

"What? No! I ran because I felt like I couldn't face him...i guess, Is he alright?" she said.

"He locked himself in my bathroom and never came out until Carlos forced him out. He looked like he had been crying," I said.

"Oh god this my fault. I shouldn't have ran!" Riley said crying now. I hugged her tightly.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat. You're probably starving." I said. She nodded wiping away her tears. We jumped down to see Katie.

"Holy shit! Katie don't freaking scare us like that!" I shouted. I saw Kendall behind her.

"I'm sorry I saw you coming here and had to tell him. Riley, he's hurting...you guys need to talk!" Katie said.

"Riley please talk to me. I'm sor-" Riley cut him off.

"No! Please I need some space to think, Kendall. Please leave me alone," She said. She grabbed my hand and we raced to my car. Kendall and Katie raced after us. We got to my car in time and drove away.

"I hate him!" Riley said.

"Riley! He wants to talk to you! You can't run from your problems." I said.

"Whatever" She muttered and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Carlos jumped from the back seat. Riley and I screamed and almost crashed into a car. We halted to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing in my car, Carlos?!" I screamed.

"You had spare keys on the kitchen table and you need to turn around and go talk to Kendall, Riley right now!" Carlos said.

"Hell no! GET OUT CARLOS!" Riley screamed.

"NO!" He screamed back. I wanted to shoot the both of them.

"Carlos get out! Riley can't talk to him right now!" I said. Carlos sat back and folded his arms and said "Nope, Oh and you better hurry before Kendall catches up." He said. I looked back to see Kendall's car coming towards us. I started the car and drove.

"UGH! I don't see how you can be friends with him sometimes, Laurie!" Riley said.

I kept driving and drove back into the Palmwoods. Riley got out of the car before we stopped and raced into the lobby. I parked and got out with Carlos. We ran into the lobby and up to our room. Kendall was right behind. We got there to Riley locked in her room.

"Great!" Carlos muttered.

"Shut up!" I said.

James and Logan came in out of breath. "We…tried to stop…Kendall…He beat us." James said.

Kendall was there he was running past us and down the hall. He was knocking nonstop on Riley's door.

"Riley let me in! Please can we talk?" He shouted.

"NO! GET AWAY KENDALL!" She shouted back.

"Kendall she needs awhile to think about what happened. Please go home. I'll let you know when she wants to talk." I said.

"Fine" he said and stormed out. Great this gonna be fucking amazing my best friend has locked herself in her room and my other friend is pissed off! What the hell am I going to do!?

**CARLOS'S POV**

Logan and James went with Kendall to keep an eye on him. I stayed to help Lauren around the apartment. I walked in to see her on the couch. She pulled out her phone and I saw the caller. It was Jake motherfucking Travis.

"I don't even feel like talking to him." She muttered and shoved her phone in her pocket. I punched my fist in the air mouthing "YES!" When she wasn't looking. I came and sat beside her.

"Didn't use to like bully you? Why did you guys become friends? I'm just curious" I asked

She looked down. "I don't know we started to hang out like a month ago...," She whispered. I could tell she was lying when she looks down.

"Lauren I know your lying. You can tell me." I said.

"It was a two months after you left. We stopped talking and I felt like…I don't know I felt like you forgot me. Jake was there for me telling me that you weren't but I never believed him. We've been friends since then. He's been there for me since you left..." She said.

"Laurie! I never did forget you. Honestly I thought of you every day. I tried to contact you but your mom wouldn't let me talk to you and I thought you hated me or something." I told her.

"My mom thought I was better off with Jake but I told her no that you've been my best friend since we were kids. My mom tried to make Jake date me! I could never date Jake! I mean he's my friend but you're my best friend." She said. I smiled and hugged her. She was pretty awesome like that. She laughed and hugged me back. When she pulled away, I turned the TV on. Hollywood Heights was on so we started to watch it.

I noticed her gripping the necklace I gave her. "Wow you still have that?" I said pointing at the necklace. She looked down and nodded. "I never really threw it away. It was all I had that reminded me of you." She said. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Laurie tore from my gaze and noticed Riley in the room. Riley walked into the kitchen grabbed a carton and of orange juice and chugged it down. "Hey Riley do you feel better?" Lauren asked.

Riley put the orange juice down and glared at us. "Does it look like I'm okay?" Riley snapped.

"Uh yeah?" I said confused.

"Shut the hell up, Carlos" Riley said glaring at me.

"Yes ma'am" I muttered.

She walked back into her room and slammed the door. It got awkwardly quiet.

"Well somebody is PMSing" I said. Laurie started laughing. I missed her laugh. I missed her smile. I missed her everything. I missed us being this close...

**So what do YOU think is going to happen now? Did you guys like the flashback? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR WE THE KINGS. I give full credit to We The Kings for their song Say You Like Me. **

* * *

Chapter 5

**KENDALL'S POV**

I hate myself. I wish I could just die right then and there. Ugh! Why did I kiss her? I mean I wanted to so bad but not now! Not when we just seen each other again! What the hell is wrong with me?! Logan came in and sat down on my bed.

"I told Gustavo you need a break from the studio." He said.

"Alright you can go now." I said.

"Fine" Logan said and left.

I grabbed my guitar and started to play Riley's song. I started singing it without even realizing it.

_Can't hear any voices_

_No matter who's talking?_

_Can't find no way out_

_Wherever I'm walking_

_It's hard to be around anybody else_

_It's even harder to be around myself_

_Too much pressure_

_I don't want to be measured from head to toe_

_Even the things I'm sure of I really don't know_

_Stranded_

_Nowhere to go all alone_

_Lost in the middle of nowhere_

_Stranded_

_And nowhere is feeling like home_

_How did I get here?_

I smiled remembering as kids when she and I would go to our secret place when we got in trouble. We would stay there till late at night and then finally leave. Riley use to goof off to make me smile when I was upset. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. She never wants to talk to me again…

"Someone kill me" I said under my breath.

"Shut up Kendall!" Katie said she was standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you" Katie said.

"Riley?" I said standing up.

"No sorry bro it's her friend Josh." Katie said.

"What the fuck?" I said.

Josh walked in. "So you're Kendall" He said.

"So you're Josh" I muttered.

"Look I came here to tell you that Riley is in love with you. I think she ran because she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She loves you but is afraid to admit it," Josh said. I was a little surprised he came to tell me this

"Sure..." I said.

"Look I have an idea." Josh said.

**RILEY'S POV**

Lauren walked into my room.

"Hey someone's here for you." Laurie said.

"Who? If it's Kendall tell him to go fuck himself" I snapped.

"Wow aren't you grumpy." Josh said walking in.

"Joshy!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey girly" He said hugging me back.

"I missed you so much!" I squealed.

"I know I did too. You know what? We should go out tonight! I know just the place" Josh said.

"Okay cool" I said smiling.

I was so happy my two best friends were here for me. I put on my blue floral print dress and light blue jean jacket. I straightened my hair and put on my black converse. I put on some makeup and stepped out to show Laurie. Laurie wore a light blue tank top with a dark blue vest and gray jeans. She also wore her blue earrings and fingerless gloves. She had a small light blue purse. She wore black boots. Her hair was in a half ponytail. "You look great, Riley!" Laurie said.

"Thanks" I muttered. I went to grab my purse when I did a bracelet fell out. I grabbed it. It said on it "Riley + Kendall". My heart swelled with sadness. I decided to put it on anyways. I missed those days...

Carlos came along. I could tell Laurie and Carlos looked kind of nervous. We got our food and joked around pretty much. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the restaurant grew dark. What the hell is going on? There was a spotlight on the stage. James and Logan were there. I looked straight at Josh, Laurie, and Carlos.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They didn't say a word.

"Hello? Can we have everyone's attention?" Logan said. Everyone in the restaurant stared at Logan and James. "Uh hi so we have some entertainment for you guys. So uh here's Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush singing We The King's Say You Like Me!" James said. Everyone went wild. I froze in my seat. I was mad now. I glared at them then at Josh, Laurie, and Carlos.

"I hate you all!" I muttered and got up. Josh snatched my hand and pulled me down saying "NO! Riley stop running away from him. You know he loves you and I know you love him too. So you better stay!" Josh said. I grew quiet and watched. Laurie looked down whispering "I'm sorry"

**KENDALL'S POV**

I walked out onto the stage and saw Riley she glared at me. I could see Josh had a grip on her wrist. I pulled out my guitar and started to play:

_**She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
And shake her up.  
I bet I could.**_

_**I wish my heart was always on her mind.**_  
_**'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**_

_**Forget me not, forget me now.  
I've come too far to turn around.  
I'm here tonight.**_

I looked directly at her. She just kept a straight face. Laurie and Carlos were giving me thumbs up. I could tell she didn't want to be here.

_**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.**_

Everyone's hands were waving back and forth.

_**If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**_  
_**Works a double just to buy her clothes.**_  
_**Nicotine and faded dreams,**_  
_**Baby, just believe**_  
_**There's no one else like me.**_

She looked down at something she was holding tight in her hand. I saw it a peek of it. It was the bracelet I gave her before I left.

_**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**_

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._**

**_It's time to fall into my arms._**  
**_'Cause I've been waiting for too long._**  
**_You're an angel,_**  
**_Grab your halo,_**  
**_And lets fly tonight._**

She smiled at little. Yes! It worked! She frowned again. DAMMIT!

_**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**_

_**'Cause I'm never going down,**_  
_**I'm never giving up.**_  
_**I'm never gonna leave,**_  
_**So put your hands up.**_  
_**If you like me,**_  
_**Then say you like me.**_  
_**I'm never going down,**_  
_**I'm never giving up.**_  
_**I'm never gonna leave,**_  
_**So put your hands up.**_  
_**If you like me,**_  
_**Then say you like me.**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Just say you like me.**_

I stopped and looked at her. Josh let go of her hand. Laurie was looking at her Carlos was looking at her too. She stood up and walked away…She walked away from me.

* * *

**I'll post Chapter 6 either later on today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think! Thanks (: **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**KENDALL'SPOV**

I got up and raced after her. She went through the kitchen. She raced out to the exit. I was so close that I grabbed her arm.

"Riley wait. Can we please talk?" I said.

"No" She said. She spun around. I could see she was crying. She yanked away and walked down the street. I ran up to her and was in front of her.

"I'm not letting you run away again, Riley. So you might as well let me talk to you." I said.

"Fine" She muttered.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed you I never meant for that to happen. I don't know why I did it okay? You don't know how sorry I am." I said.

"I know everyone tried to get me to go talk to you" She said arms crossed.

"Riley I don't want to fight. I want it to be like it was back then when we were best friends. I hate hurting you. I know you do too. I noticed that you still had the bracelet I gave you the day I told you I was leaving. And then you couldn't face me to say good bye. What was that about?" I asked.

"Kendall, no I wanted to come and tell you that…" She stopped short and was quiet.

"What Riley? What did you want to tell me?" I almost shouted.

"I…" Laurie came outside with Josh, Carlos, Logan, and James right behind him. Laurie looked at Riley.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me the day I left?!" I said.

"I…" She looked back at Lauren.

"Riley you don't have to tell him now if you don't want too." She said.

"Lauren what is it that she wanted to tell me?" I asked.

Lauren crossed her arms and glared at me. "She can tell you when she's ready. I'm not the person to tell you," She said. We all stared back at Riley.

**RILEY'S POV**

I looked down. The tears were coming down fast. I couldn't tell him…But I had too.

"Riley! Tell me!" He shouted.

"Alright I will. They day you left I was going to tell you that I…That I loved you" I whispered. I didn't look into their eyes. I turned around and walked away not saying a word. I looked back to see Lauren and Josh right behind me. I started to cry, Lauren and Josh started to hug me.

"It's okay" Josh said.

"What did he do?" I asked through tears.

"He was speechless" Lauren said.

We walked to the car and drove off. I looked back and thought I saw Kendall…

When we walked into the apartment I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I was writing lyrics when Lauren walked in. She sat down across from me.

"Hey I have some new lyrics I wanted to show you and-," I stopped when Kendall walked in.

"He wants to talk. Let me know if you need me." She said. She got up and walked out. I slowly hid my song writing book. He had his hands in his pockets. I sat in the center of my bed. He sat across from me. It was quiet for awhile.

"Hey" He finally said.

"Look if you don't feel the same way I und-"I was cut off when he kissed me.

This time I kissed back. He pulled closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. He brushed his hands against my cheeks. I felt dizzy but it didn't matter to me right now. Being in his arms kissing him was the best thing in the world. He pulled away.

"Riley, please forgive" He whispered and kissed me again.

"I do," I whispered. This time the kiss was longer. He pulled away again staring into my eyes.

I looked down and blushed. Suddenly I heard someone yell "Will you shut the hell up?! I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!" It almost sounded like James. Kendall and I looked at each other and laughed. He got up and so did I. I walked up to the door and opened it. I stepped out of the way as everyone fell over.

"Are you guys serious?!" Kendall said laughing. Katie, Carlos, Laurie, Logan, James, and Josh were toppled on each other.

"Shut up and help us!" Logan said. James and Katie were on top of him. Laurie was on top of Carlos. He was looking into her eyes. Kendall and I watched suspiciously.

Kendall and I helped everyone up. We all went out into the living room. Kendall and I didn't say anything about what happened in the room. I only told Laurie. It was funny how everyone was trying so hard to figure out what happened in the room. "I'm starving!" Carlos said.

"Alright I'll order pizza for you guys." Laurie said.

**LAUREN'S POV**

My phone was ringing off the hook all day today. I didn't know why but they were all from Jake. I showed Riley and she grabbed Kendall and told him that they needed to 'talk'. I checked my Youtube and found Jake's new song What I Wouldn't Give. I started to listen to it. It sounded good I was about to comment when I heard something in the rap that made me freeze.

_If I told you to be my girl_

_If I told you to be my world_

_If I told you to hold me down_

_Would you come around?_

_Can you be my lover?_

At first I thought he was talking about a girl he was dating but then it hit me that he broke up with the girl…No he can't be talking about me. Maybe he found a new girl.

_If I told you I love you, _

_Would you love me back?_

_If I told you I miss you,_

_Would you miss me back?_

_Every time I talk to you my heart beats so fast._

_I'm writing you a oh it's not a _

_Love letter_

_I can't live without you_

_Believe me I know better_

'_Cause baby you're my everything_

He finished it and said "I liked this girl for a long time and I wrote this to her but then she left to live out her dream so...yeah well gotta go but comment if you like it Thanks" He said and the video ended.

**CARLOS'S POV**

I walked into Lauren's room to see where she was but then I saw her hovered over her phone mouth dropped and everything. "Laurie, you alright?" I asked.

She looked up from her phone and said "What? Yeah I'm fine." I heard something crash behind me and James yelling "Sorry!"

"Be right back. James you are so dead!" She said walking pass me and left.

Her phone was on the bed. I knew it wasn't right but…I had too! So I tapped her phone to see a video of Jake Travis. I clicked play and listened. It was good and then I heard one rap that sounded like he was talking about…LAUREN! I stopped the song and went back into the living room.

"Hey Laurie I got to go but thanks for the pizza" I said.

"Oh no problem " She said and I left. Apparently Kendall and the others were right behind. When we got to our home I told them about what I heard.

"Oh you heard it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah why did you?"I asked.

"Yeah Riley showed me." He said.

"Wow this guy is good." I looked at James who was listening to Jake rapping.

"I'm going to kill you James if you don't SHUT. UP." I growled.

"Sorry" He whispered and put away his phone.

"So what? Carlos she likes YOU not that dude. They're just friends." Kendall said.

"Kendall, He was rapping about her!" I said.

"So what are you guys favorite cough medicine?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"JAMES SHUT UP!" We all said.

**JAMES'S POV**

I just wanted to know what their favorite cough medicine was…

**LAUREN'S POV**

I heard the doorbell ring and Riley went to answer. I heard her scream in horror.

"What?!" I screamed standing up holding a bat.

"Look who's here" She said putting on a fake smile. In the doorway was Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**LAUREN'S POV**

I couldn't believe he was here. Why?! Then things got even worse when my sister and brother appeared in the doorway. Gabby and Hunter. Josh walked out of the hallway and almost fell over when he saw Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing here with Gabby and Hunter?" I asked nicely.

"Haven't you gotten my messages? I texted you saying I was coming." Jake said.

"Nice place Laurie. It's not so bad" Gabby said. I just gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah so where is everybody?" Hunter asked.

"Uh they all are home. Besides it's getting late maybe you guys should go unpack and get ready for bed." Riley said. She took Hunter and Gabby to the guest bedroom where Josh was sleeping.

"Riley what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Letting the kids sleep in the guest room with you." Riley said.

"WHAT?! Heck no! I'm sleeping on your floor! Uh-uh! I know Hunter and Gabby they're going to try and terrorize me in my sleep!" He said and went to get his stuff out of the room. Hunter was 13 and Gabby was about 15. They intended to pick on Josh. It was just Jake and I. Jake came up and hugged me. "God I missed you!" He said.

"I missed you too!" I lied.

"So where do I sleep?" Jake asked.

"You can sleep in my room on the floor. The couch is kind of uncomfortable." I said taking him into my room. I felt queasy inside now. What the hell am I going to do?!

**CARLOS'S POV**

I woke up and went down to the pool to see the guys pacing back and forth. James looked nervous. Kendall looked mad and Logan looked annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kendall looked over in to the other side of the pool I followed their gaze My mouth dropped. There was Riley, Laurie, and Josh giving us the 'help me' look. My hands were balled into fist when I saw Jake next to Laurie. Gabby and Hunter were there too. Kendall looked at me then at Jake and Laurie. I walked away avoiding everyone's look. One day Jake was going to get a piece of me and won't realize it.

**RILEY'S POV**

Poor Laurie was all I could think for now. She saw the video. Jake was getting on my last nerve now. He smiled when he saw Carlos storming off. Honestly Laurie looked a little hurt. I saw Gabby walk over to James. James looked extremely nervous. He probably was nervous because he had a little crush on Gabby and that she was going over there to talk to him. Hunter sauntered over to where Katie was sitting with Camille and Logan. I rolled my eyes. Hunter is ALWAYS trying to get with Katie. Ugh! It's so weird. My phone was vibrating. I answered it to hear Gustavo.

"Hey Riley we need you and Laurie, oh and the dogs, to come to the studio." He said.

"Alright we'll be there" I said and told Laurie.

"Hey Jake we have to the studio so…" Laurie said.

"Oh yeah I'll be here chilling." Jake said. We got up and grabbed the boys and drove to Rocque Records. Carlos had said he would meet us there. We all knew he was pretty upset, well except Lauren. When we got there Kelly told us that Laurie and me had to do a music video for our new song. The problem was…we didn't know which one to use.

"Alright girls, here's the deal-this Friday I need three of your newest and greatest songs. Deal?" She said.

"Deal" We both said.

"Well you guys can stay to watch the boys if you want." She said and walked away. We snuck into the studio and watched from a distance. "Dogs! Shut up and on the count of three we do this again. 1…2…3!" He said pointing at the guys. Kendall started first.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

Kendall noticed me and was watching me. James went on.

_When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong_

Then they all came in.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

We started to dance and the guys laughed while singing. Logan went on

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
_And thinking that you're just not good enough_  
_You're so wrong, baby_

Kendall winked at me and I blushed.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl_

When Carlos's part came on you could tell he looked directly at Lauren. Everyone looked at Lauren and Carlos. Lauren would look down and blush.

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
_Whoa oh, my cover gir_l

We screamed which made Gustavo jump and fall. "Sorry" We mouthed and left the room laughing. Kendall snuck up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. Carlos came out and Lauren walked over to him and said "You were amazing!" She said hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. Suddenly her phone went off.

"Who is it, Jake?" I asked.

" No…it's Bitters." She said.

"Hello?" She answered. She paused for a minute and went into freakout mode.

"HUNTER DID WHAT?!" She screamed. We burst out laughing knowing Hunter did something stupid again.

"We better go see what Hunter did." Kendall said still laughing.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So instead of using someone's music for Lauren's song I did a mash up of lyrics from Demi Lovato's song Don't Forget and a poem I had found. So I hope you guys like it :) Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

**LAUREN'S POV**

I walked into the lobby to see Hunter and Mr. Bitters. "What did you do?" I asked glaring at Hunter. He looked down.

"He put a stink bomb in the SPA AREA!" Bitters said. The guys started to laugh with Riley. I spun around and glared at them. They went silent.

"Hunter! Seriously?!" I said.

"What? Katie helped me!" He said pointing to Katie who was beside him. She glared and him.

"Katie, really?" Kendall said. He grabbed Katie and took her back to their apartment. Riley was still laughing.

"Where's Gabby?" I asked taking him back to our apartment.

"Sun tanning" Hunter muttered.

"Haha Nice dude!" Riley said through laughs. I glared at her and muttered "Not funny,"

We got upstairs to see Jake and Josh running around yelling "Where is Hunter?!"

"Found him" Riley shouted and was laughing. Josh and Jake ran up to us yelling at Hunter. James, Logan, and Carlos stepped into the doorway. I looked at Jake. He went quiet. "Hey Laurie I need to go uh do something." Jake said walking away. I knew he was scared of Carlos. I remember when we were kids, Jake had been bullying me. Carlos had walked up to him punching the crap out of him. I winced remembering how Carlos twisted Jake's arm.

"So how long is he staying?" James asked.

"I don't know. I guess you guys saw the video?" I asked, they all nodded.

"Does he know you watched it?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"When are you going to tell him?" Carlos asked. He looked kind of depressed.

"I really don't know when. I should go check on him." I said. I turned around and walked away. I went into my room to see Jake going through my song book. I ran up to him and snatched it from him.

"Oh c'mon Laur Laur! Let me read them." He said reaching for the book.

"No! You aren't allowed to read it." I muttered I went to my desk and shoved it in a drawer.

"I read one it was really sad. It was called I can't Let Him Go. Is it about Carlos?" He asked. I spun around. He looked down.

"Yes" I whispered.

"You still have feelings for him, Lauren?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" I said. His hands balled up into fists.

"I thought you stopped after he ditched you! But no, you're the same girl who won't let go!" Jake said and shoved past me. He slammed the door right in my face. I crumpled to the floor. I started to cry. What was I doing?! Ugh! I hated that I wrote that song. I grabbed my songbook and sat on the floor. I turned to one of the songs I wrote about Carlos and started to play. Singing was my way of paradise from life. When I sing it's just me in the world...

_Alone, thinking of you, I sat,_

_Recalling that smile, that chat._

_Nothing but you, I need_

_My heart, my eyes all bleed._

_No words can describe how I feel_

_No heart can it bear flesh or steel_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love was like a song_

_You can't forget,_

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?  
Did you regret ever standing by my side? _

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

I looked up and sighed. Half of the songs in my songbook were mostly about Carlos. I noticed the door was cracked. Carlos walked in and sat beside me.

"Hey you okay? I saw Jake leaving he seemed upset…" He said.

"Oh he's upset that I told him he couldn't read my songbook." I muttered.

"I overheard you singing and I have to say it was amazing! You should show Gustavo." Carlos said.

"No I can't…" I whispered.

"Why not?"He asked.

"I don't know…I just don't think it would be a good idea." I said.

"Alright well can you show the others. Let's see what they say." Carlos said grabbing my guitar.

"No Carlos please don't make me-" I was cut off when he looked me in the eye and said "Lauren please for me?" He asked. Fuck! He gave me the puppy eyes.

"Fine" I muttered. He smiled his cute dimpled smile.

"Look if anyone says something mean about it I'll kill them" He said with another gorgeous smile. I laughed and got up. He grabbed my hand and we ran out to the living room.

**KENDALL'S POV**

Lauren's song was really good. As we listened Riley looked kind of sad. I didn't know why at first but then when I listened closely I realized Lauren was talking about Carlos… Jake came back but went straight to Lauren's room. Freaking douche bag! We all looked at Carlos who was just staring at her of course. After the song ended, Josh told us he had to leave tomorrow. Riley and Lauren were sad. Actually everyone was kind of sad. I actually liked the dude now. I mean he was the one who got me and Riley to be friends again, or whatever we were now!

"I don't want you to go" Riley said hugging Josh.

"Yeah now we're stuck with Jake," Lauren muttered. I smiled when I saw Carlos punch his fist in the air when Lauren and Riley weren't looking.

"I'm sorry but my mom is freaking out without me there. I'm starting to miss the cold. And I need to upload another video soon. " Josh said.

"Well do it here!" Logan said.

"You sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah it would be a lot of fun," I said.

"Alright then we should get started" Josh said.

I went and grabbed a cam recorder from Riley's room. I walked past Lauren's to see Jake.

"Yeah dude she wants to be back with him! Does she not know I like her?!" He said.

I stopped and listened.

"Whatever dude. She doesn't deserve him. She deserves me! I mean seriously why do you think I became friends with her?" He asked.

"Brian! You're so stupid! I became friends with her just to get with her. Yes I had a crush on her but now it's more than that! That stupid Carlos is messing with her. He thinks he's going to win her back in his heart." He said. My fists were balled up now. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Yeah when she sees that I'm the one or her she'll finally come back to Minnesota and be with me...Yeah that's right! Alright I gotta go!" He said and hung up. That's it I was pissed now.

I walked into the room and grabbed Jake by the shirt.

"Listen here asshole you aren't going to get Lauren you understand? She loves Carlos not you, dick face! She wants to be with him and only him. If you came here to get her you might as well go back to Minnesota. Carlos deserves her and she deserves him so shut the hell up. If you try and hurt her or even try to take Carlos down I will whoop your ass!" I loudly whispered.

"Shut up! You think she wants him. He ditched her to be a singer with you! She was left heartbroken and I had to mend it. I had to help her through it! Besides she'll have to be with me because Carlos couldn't have the balls to tell her how he felt. So I suggest you let go of me!' Jake hissed.

I didn't realize it but Riley was beside me now and she socked Jake right in the stomach. I let go of him and let him crumple to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and she spit in his face.

"Bitch!" She hissed.

"We have to tell her what he said." I said.

"No not now. Lauren wouldn't believe us. Just come on let's go out there before she comes in here," She said. We left the room and out into the living room. I noticed Carlos was talking to Lauren. I wanted to tell them both what Jake said. Carlos was my best friend, but I knew if I told him he would be sent to jail for murdering Jake.

"So ready to do the video?" I asked.

* * *

**So what did you think? My friend, osnapitzcrisann helps me with the chapters and we were wondering who you ship in the story. So I have to ask who do you ship? ****Larlos (Lauren + Carlos)? Rendell (Riley +Kendall)? Games (Gabby + James? Hatie (Hunter +Katie)? Lomille (Logan + Camille)? I will try and update soon :)**  



	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't posted in a long time. School started and I've been stressed out with it. I might end up posting every week. I will try and post when I can.** **I do not own Big Time Rush or Caitlyn Taylor Love. I give full credit to Caitlyn Taylor Love for her song Fast Lane (You guys should listen to it. It's really good) But anyways I hope you guys like the chapter!**

Chapter 9

**RILEY'S POV**

Josh put the camera in place and started to record. "Hey everyone its Josh here! So I'm in LA with my friends, Lauren and Riley. Oh and how could I forget BIG TIME RUSH?" He screamed. The guys got up in the camera introducing themselves.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi" Laurie said.

"So you guys want to hear them sing? Yeah of course you do! Why wouldn't you?" Josh said.

Carlos passed Lauren her guitar and Kendall handed me the mic. We stood it in front of me and her.

"What should we sing?" I asked.

"Uh…I guess-", Before Lauren could say anything Jake came into the camera and said "Hey guys" and came and sat beside Lauren. She looked at me with confusion. I just glared at Jake. Kendall looked like he was about to sock Jake in the face.

"Uh hey Jake" Josh said.

"So who likes cough medicine?" James asked.

"Oh I do!" Hunter said.

"Shut up James!" Everyone said then busted into laughter.

"Actually I want to sing Fast Lane by Caitlyn Taylor Love" I said.

"Alright." Lauren said smiling.

She started to play the guitar and then we sang

_**At first it was exciting  
I couldn't get enough  
you took me to the edge and told me  
"Baby, we should jump"  
I like a little danger  
I think we crossed the line  
my heart is more than aching  
from this rush I feel tonight  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
and it's a bad thing  
I'm kinda lovin' the suicide  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
driving me insane  
the way you turn me on this side  
everytime  
you're taking me far  
**_

Kendall started nodding his head with everyone else. They started to sing along. I just avoided Jake the whole time. But I was giving him glares a lot.

_**oh, you're like the asylum  
you make me wanna go  
to places that I've never been and  
never thought I'd know  
**_**I **_** guess it's all in me  
a devil in disguise  
but this is getting crazy now  
just get me on this ride  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
and it's a bad thing  
I'm kinda lovin' the suicide  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
drivin' me insane  
the way you turn me on this side  
everytime  
you're taking me far  
t-taking me far  
t-takin'-takin' me  
oh**_

I heard Logan say "WOOHOO! You go girlfriend," We laughed while singing.

_**At first you were exciting  
but now I've had enough  
I've had way too many close calls**_

_**Cause I'm running out of luck  
hey!  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
and it's a bad thing  
I'm kinda lovin' the suicide  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
and it's a bad thing  
I'm kinda lovin' the suicide  
you got me livin' in a fast lane  
drivin' me insane  
the way you turn me on this side  
everytime  
you're taking me far**_

_**Every, every, every time**_

_**Every, every, every time**_

_**Every, every, every time, **_

_**Every, every, every time**_

We stopped and everyone cheered. Jake hugged Lauren and I growled. He backed away and I smiled. Lauren didn't care at all of course. I could tell Carlos couldn't stand it that Jake was beside her and not him. Carlos walked into the kitchen to get something. Kendall and I looked back at each other. You could tell Kendall was mad. Mad at Jake for being this stupid. Mad at Jake for trying to hurt Carlos.

"Alright that's it for now. See ya!" Josh said and ended the video. I got up and went over to Carlos. He was looking at pictures on his phone smiling. I could tell they were pictures of Lauren and him. Poor Carlitos

"Hey Carlos, you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Okay well just to let you know Jake could never take Laurie away from you. You two deserve each other." I said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Riley" Carlos said giving me a side hug.

"Hey! Back off my girl!" Kendall said. I blushed and spun around. Kendall smiled.

"Did you just say 'my girl'?" I asked.

He stopped walking towards us. Carlos and I started to laugh. Kendall's cheeks grew red. I went up and hugged him. He embraced our hug.

"Kendall and Riley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Before stupid Hunter could keep singing Gabby swung a couch pillow at him which made him fall over. James bent down and gently kissed Gabby. Gabby and him had grown a lot closer and it was so cute him and her. Hunter got and sat beside Katie and she kissed his cheek which made him blush. I noticed Lauren wasn't in the room.

"Kendall," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked. His eyes went wide and so did mine.

**LAUREN' POV**

Jake needed to talk to me in room so we went into my room. When we walked in I sat on my bed and he sat across.

"Lauren I'm really sorry about the way I acted. It's just I don't want you to get your heartbroken. Lauren, you need to understand Carlos is a player. He dates every girl in L.A. I'm afraid he'll break your heart; I'm even worried about Riley with Kendall. You saw the tabloids on those two," Jake said.

"Aww Jake," I said hugging him. I never had thought of Carlos like that. Or Kendall. But it was true most stars were like that. Maybe Jake had a point… He hugged me back except tighter. All this time I felt like I should hate him, but now I realized he was trying to save me from heartbreak.

"I love it that we're good friends," I said as I hugged him.

"I do too." Jake said.

Jake was such an amazing friend. "I won't let him hurt me, Jake. I promise" I whispered.

Riley busted through the door with Kendall behind her. I pulled away and looked at them.

"Oh hey Laurie! Where were you? We were looking for you," Riley said smiling. Kendall was nodding.

"I got to go do something, but I'll talk to you later, Laurie," Jake said and left. He called me Laurie…

"Seriously guys?!" I said standing up with my arms crossed.

"Laurie we need to talk," Kendall and Riley said at the same time.

"Yeah we do, Riley?" I said. Maybe Kendall was like Carlos a player. That would mean I would have to try and tell Riley to back off him. I'd hate to see her get her heartbroken.

"Yeah" Riley asked in confusion. Kendall was still in the room.

"We need to talk ALONE." I said glaring at Kendall. Kendall looked at Riley and shrugged. He stepped out and I shut the door right on his heel.

"Riley, I think you shouldn't try and go out with Kendall," I told her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You know what I'm talking about. Kendall could be a player and so could Carlos." I said.

"Lauren, what the hell has gotten into you?! Kendall isn't a player and so isn't Carlos. Did Jake tell you that?" She asked.

"Yeah we talked…but that's none of your business what he and I talked about! Kendall will break your heart and I just can't see you hurt." I said.

"LAUREN! Shut up! We've known the guys since we were kids! Kendall would never do that and so wouldn't Carlos. Lauren! Carlos loves you and only you!" She screamed.

"No he doesn't, Riley! He doesn't. He's a superstar and I'm not!" I said. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. They pore faster and faster. Riley came over and hugged me as I cried.

"Laurie, he loves you and only loves you. You're a superstar. You're an amazing singer. " She whispers.

"Riley you are too. I hate fighting," I said through my tears. She patted my back as I cried. We sat there for so long. She told me Kendall heard Jake's phone conversation and that Jake was playing me. She never wanted to tell me because she was afraid I wouldn't believe her and Kendall. She said Jake was in love with me and wanted to hurt me.

"I'm sorry I never told you" Riley said.

"It's okay. Because we're going to get him back. We're going to get revenge" I said.

**So what did you think? Will Lauren get her revenge? And I was wondering what do you think about Jake? I wanna see what you guys think. Thanks for reading x)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was done with my homework early so I decided I might as well post a chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it! Oh guess what?! You know what I'll meet you at the bottom and tell you. ;) Enjoy! Oh I don not own Big Time Rush. And the song you see in the story is the one I came up with. I hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 10

**CARLOS'S POV**

Everybody was watching TV until Lauren and Riley walked out of Lauren's room. Her eyes were red and puffy. I wanted to go to her but fucking Jake was first! Jake shot up and ran to Lauren. He hugged her. I rolled my eyes. I stuck out my tongue at him when nobody was looking. Kendall and Logan were giggling. I smirked.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" she said. Riley glared at him. Lauren looked mad too.

"I'm actually kind of tired so I'm going to bed," She said and turned around and went to her room. Riley glared at Jake some more.

"What?" Jake asked. Kendall shut the TV off and walked over to Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know" James whispered.

"You sick bastard!" Riley said pointing at Jake's chest.

"What did I do?" Jake said.

"You lied to Lauren and told her Kendall and Carlos were players and that I shouldn't be hanging around Kendall. She almost believed you but I told her that you didn't know what you were saying." Riley said.

I shot up. "You said what?!" I asked.

Kendall's fists were balled up. "What the fuck is your problem?" Logan said standing up.

"Dude! Do you need your ass kicked again?" James asked.

"You are one hell of a bastard" Josh said.

Jake stared at every one of us. I was mad than ever. I ran up to Jake but Logan and James held me back. Kendall was already about to hit when Riley stopped him.

"Wait! Let him suffer. Jake what you don't know is that when you lie to Laurie you lie to her heart. You know when you lie to her you get in BIG TROUBLE!" She said.

"Fighting won't help guys let him just suffer. We'll get our revenge tomorrow." Riley muttered. Gabby walked in with Jake's stuff and said "You're sleeping on the couch!" Gabby looked at me and the said "You should check on Lauren. She needs her best friend." Jake walked passed her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Not you dick wod!" Gabby said. Jake cried out in pain. I smiled and flipped off Jak

"I love her" James sighed. I walked passed them all and into Lauren's room. She was writing in her song book.

"Hey Carlos come sit by me. I wanted to show you a song I wrote," She said.

"Sure" I sad trying to hide the fact that I was upset. I sat beside her and read over her shoulder. She started to sing.

_**So there's this boy**_

_**And the way he laughs, **_

_**Makes me smile,**_

_**And the way he talks,**_

_**Gives me butterflies,**_

_**Just about everything about him makes me smile,**_

_**Because I love him.**_

_**I promised myself I wouldn't cry**_

_**When he said good bye**_

_**I tried so hard not to fall for him**_

_**I tried to keep my head above the water **_

_**But I went down in the end,**_

She stopped and looked at me. "It's all I have for now but I think it's good." She said with a smile.

"Lauren it's not good it's amazing." I said.

She blushed and said "Thanks"

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

She looked down and said something under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nobody" She whispered.

"Lauren that sounds like somebody" I said. She looked up at me. I searched her big dark brown eyes to see kindness and care. She tore away from our gaze and looked away.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I understand want to keep it a mystery" I said smiling. She looked up at me and smiled. She was so amazingly beautiful. Her long curly black hair flowed down to her lower back. She was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. She was blushing harder through her tan skin. I tried my hardest not to kiss her. She layed her head on my chest and said "I miss us"

"Us?" I asked my raced faster when she put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you know, when we use to hang out all the time. Remember when we were kids how every year when I had no valentine you were always there. You use to give me all those cute gifts," She said giggling.

"Yeah I was terrible at gifts!" I said.

"No you weren't you were so creative! You gave a corn dog and on it was in ketchup was 'Will you be mine?' It was so cute." She said.

"Oh I remember that!" I said laughing. She started fidgeting with the necklace. I looked at it. In gold it had the first letter of my name and hers.

"Los," She said.

"Yeah," I said anxiously waiting for her to answer.

"Is he still here?" She said.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Can you sleep with me tonight please?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. We use to sleep together all the time when we were kids.

We got under the covers and I lay down with her.

"Los promise we never separate again?" She asked.

"Yes I promise" I said. We pinky promised then, laughed. She hugged me and I held her tight in my arms. Never letting go of her or this moment…

**RILEY'S POV**

That morning I woke up remembering I spent the night with Kendall. We didn't do anything but we just slept. I woke up and got out of the bed. Kendall was making breakfast and Logan was watching TV.

"Morning" Kendall said coming over kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay over. I can't stand Jake." I said irritated.

"Yeah well he'll be gone for good after today" Kendall said with an evil grin. I chuckled. I sat on a stool and Logan sat beside me and said "Hey did Carlos come home?"

"Nope" Kendall said.

"He was passed out with Lauren in her bed." I said smiling.

"I wonder what they did in there" James said walking in.

I shrugged. We ate breakfast and went back to my apartment. When we got there Jake was sitting on the couch. Hunter was playing video games with Josh and Gabby was in the kitchen. James walked over to Gabby and kissed her.

"Morning Beautiful, is Carlos and Lauren still asleep?" He asked.

"No I went in to check on them and they were up and working on a song." She said.

"Cool" James said.

"I'll go tell them we're here" I said. Kendall followed me. We walked in to see Carlos holding Lauren's guitar and Lauren writing.

"Hey you ready for tonight?" I asked Lauren.

"Yeah ready as ever!" Lauren said with an evil grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see" Kendall, Lauren, and I said. We all laughed.

**LAUREN'S POV**

Gustavo and Kelly planned a concert featuring Riley and I. It was another Rocktober concert for the guys but a first for Riley and me. We got on stage. The crowd went wild.

"Hey guys!" Riley said through the microphone. The crowd was even crazier.

"We're going to be singing Liar Liar by our friend Christina Grimmie. It's for a little friend who was a jerk and this our pay back!" I said.

"Hey why don't we bring him out? Jake!" Riley said. Kendall pushed Jake onto the stage. He looked around all nervous.

"This is for you!" I said with an evil grin.

_**Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
With words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down**_

_**You can see what I know and I know**_  
_**Somewhere there's a sorry heart**_

_**Tell me why these roads keep leading**_  
_**Leading you right back to me**_

I got in his face now. Jake looked queasy. The crowd got louder.

_**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one**_

_**So break away the touch**_  
_**Of bliss you miss so much**_  
_**But I won't tell you to come back home**_  
_**Emotions dissipate;**_  
_**Is love designed to hate?**_  
_**Keep on driving away from her****e**_

Carlos and the guys came out dancing. Riley and me walked around Jake. He looked at me with pleading eyes but I avoided them.

_**Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?**_

_**Tell me why these roads keep leading**_  
_**Leading you right back**_

_**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_  
_**You played with fire**_  
_**And smiled when you told her**_  
_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_  
_**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**_

_**I don't need to know you'll be there**_  
_**You're not on my mind**_  
_**I don't need to know you care**_  
_**Please don't waste my time**_

_**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one**_

I walked up to him as I sang. He glared at me now. I smiled and waved bye. He stormed off past Carlos. The crowd got extremely louder. They cheered louder than ever. "Thank you!" I screamed and played more of our songs with Riley beside me.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. You guys have to listen to this song. It is amazing. I give all the credit for this song to Christina Grimmie. Her music is great. Oh so I just found out this story has almost 830 views! I know it's not much but I'm so happy! So thanks guys for reading this story. Next chapter you won't see what's coming. I mean seriously! It's going to leave you shocked. Something that leaves you breathtaking. Okay not that shocking but still! I might post the next chapter this weekend or tomorrow maybe. Review! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NO COPRIGHT INTENDED.**

Chapter 11

**KENDALL'S POV**

After the show, the crowd was still going crazy. Riley and Lauren sang for straight up for 2 hours. Josh left back to Minnesota after the concert. When we got back to the apartment Jake was packing up. Riley and Lauren did a high five. I started to laugh. Jake spun around and glared at them.

"You!" He pointed at Lauren.

"Yes?" Lauren asked.

"Seriously? I thought we were friends?!" He said. He was in Lauren's face now.

"Oh we were before you tried and hurt my best friend!" She said. Riley was right beside her.

"Whatever! That bitch left you behind. Yeah Carlos did you know she would be crying every night? Everyone felt so bad for the girls!" Jake said getting in Carlos's face now.

"You need to shut your mouth right now!" Riley said. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Shut up Riley! We all know the only way to get Kendall off your mind was by cutting yourself! And the only way Lauren could get Carlos off her fucking mind was by what was it? I believe burning herself!" Jake said. I turned to Riley she and Lauren were in tears. "Stop it Jake! Stop it right now!" Lauren said. I walked over grabbing Jake by his shirt but he was faster and pushed me to the ground kicking me. I couldn't get up because I was so sore.

"You stop it!" Gabby screamed. She was in tears too. Lauren was shaking hard as she cried. I got up and I grabbed Jake's suitcases and threw them out the door. Jake grabbed my arm but I yanked it away.

"I'm not done yet. Kendall did you know that Riley cut herself so much that she lost blood and fainted. She was in the hospital for a week! Lauren was sent to a hospital in New Jersey because some bitch threw a huge rock at her head. It almost damaged her brain. Did you know that? Everyone at school called the girls sluts and stuff. Josh and I were the only friends they had! Because all of you dumbfucks couldn't be there for them!" He shouted. Logan and James tried to gang up on him but Gabby and Hunter pulled them back.

Carlos walked over and socked him right in the face. Jake fell to the floor. James and Logan grabbed his body and flung it out the door. They slammed the door. The girls were still crying. I walked over to Riley. She ran to her room taking Lauren with her. "Gabby and Hunter is it true what happened to them?" I asked.

"Yeah…I think you guys should sit down," Gabby said. She looked worse. Something happened to the girls. Something we never knew about. Something dark they kept from us. Why?

**CARLOS'S POV**

We all sat down and watched Gabby and Hunter.

"It was about a month after you guys left. Lauren didn't burn herself because of you, Carlos. It was because she was being bullied a lot, Riley too. One day at school I was sitting with Riley and Lauren and these chicks came up to us. They saw the videos of Riley and Lauren singing. Well the girl walked over and dumped her food on Riley and told Lauren and her that the reason you guys left was because you all hated them. The girls avoided it. Then it got to the point where the girls would post…" Gabby looked down and started to cry. James sat besides her holding her as she softly cried.

"What would they post?" Kendall asked. I was upset now. Why would those girls say that to Lauren and Riley? Poor Lauren. I wanted to run in Riley's room and hug both girls. They'd been there for us and the bad thing was after we left they had no one except Josh and Jake.

"They would post rude stuff like saying 'Go kill yourself' or 'Do you really think that Carlos would ever like you?' to Lauren. Riley would get messages from Kendall's ex the one who threatened to kill her. The girl would come over to Riley's house and jump her when Riley was alone at her house. One time she jumped Riley at school. She knocked her out cold and wrote on her arm with a needle 'I'm a bitch'. It was like that for a week," Hunter said. I could see the tears coming down his eyes. Kendall walked away.

"Kendall," I said following him. He went out into the hallway. He punched the wall.

"Kendall!" Logan said. Logan and Me tried to pull him off but he yanked away.

"That bitch! I shouldn't have dated her. I should have stayed in Minnesota! I should have been there for Riley and Lauren!" Kendall said. He started to punch the wall some more. I pulled him away and into the kitchen . His knuckles were bruised. Logan put an ice pack on them.

"Kendall, this isn't your fault that chick hates Riley. She was jealous that you were in love with Riley more than you were with her." Logan said.

"But they needed us, Logan! THEY NEEDED US! And we didn't talk to them for a long time. We left them to face those jerks alone!" Kendall said. A tear streamed down his cheek. He punched the counter top. I saw that his knuckles were bleeding.

"No Kendall they stopped talking to you guys because they were afraid that we would find out!" Gabby said. This all explained so much why Riley and Lauren had stopped talking to us… Why Lauren would look away from me a lot. Like she was disgrace with herself for being her.

"There's more, Lauren would come to school and kids would wait and pelt her with rocks. Like Jake said a kid came up to Lauren and bashed a rock into her skull. He hit her once. The hit was so hard that she was sent to the hospital," Gabby said. Kendall looked down. This time I punched the counter top so hard that my knuckles were purple. Logan stopped me and turned to Gabby.

"So you're saying after we left everyone started to harass the girls. Why?" Logan asked.

"I think it was because they were jealous that you guys were going to L.A. to become famous and Riley and Lauren were famous through YouTube. They wanted to use their anger on something. Since you guys were gone Lauren and Riley didn't have anyone so kids used them as their targets," Hunter said.

"Hunter and I tried to help them but they would shut us out." Gabby said looking down. James had his arm around her waist. He looked up at the rest of us.

I got up and went into Riley's room Lauren was hugging Riley. Lauren pulled away and looked up at me. Riley did too. They didn't say anything. I walked over to them and helped them up. I hugged them both as soon as they stood up. Riley hugged me tighter and Lauren cried in my arms.

"It's okay, you're with us now they can't get you anymore" I choked out.

Kendall came in and Riley ran up to him and hugged him."I'm so sorry we never told you guys, I'm so sorry. I just could...I wanted to but..." Lauren said and started to cry again. I felt tears come down my face now. Logan walked in with James, Gabby and Hunter. Gabby ran over and hugged Lauren and me. Soon we were all in a huge group hug. Lauren pulled away, and then we all did.

"I feel so horrible for not telling you!" Riley said crying in Kendall's arm.

"Its okay, Riley. We understand. Those kids were just jealous that you two are amazing singers," Kendall said. Riley looked up at him and hugged him again. We all went into the living room. I sat beside Lauren. She leaned next to me crying. She was shaking badly. I put her shaking hands in mine and looked her in the eye.

"Lauren it's okay now. There is nothing to worry about anymore…You have all of us," I said.

"I know it's just…It was so hard. When I was in the hospital I had memory loss. Carlos, I had forgotten a lot of stuff. Like my mom, dad, Gabby, even Riley…I almost forgot about you guys. Somehow I had my memory later on while I was in the hospital" She said. She hugged me again. I looked at Kendall. He was holding on to Riley like he would never let go of her. I wanted to go find the brat who threw that rock at Lauren and kill him. "Lauren it's okay you have us to watch over you. You have me," I whispered.

**I knew it's really sad. I mean I was crying while writing it. I decided to post this chapter because I was thinking that I should let you guys see what happens next :) Hope you guys like it! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I changed the image or the book what do you think?! I got bored an decided to post Chapter 12. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 12

**LARUEN'S POV**

I don't know when I had dozed off but I woke up in bed. I suddenly remembered what had happened last night… I saw flashes of me getting hit in the head with a rock. Girls laughing at Riley as she cried in pain when they kicked her. Jake beating up a kid who pulled my hair dragging me into the river to drown. I remembered how the guy told me I needed to die because I was worthless for the world. I felt my eyes water then snapped out of it I heard the door opened. Riley came in and sat on my bed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked looking down. She started to fidget with Kendall's bracelet for her.

"Yeah, where are the guys?" I asked trying to change the subject. I put my hands to my necklace thinking of Carlos.

"Kendall is passed out in my room. Carlos and the others are out getting coffee. You dozed off in Carlos's arm last night. It was so cute." Riley said smiling.

"Seriously Riley?!" I said blushing and glaring.

"What? You talk in your sleep. You were saying stuff like 'Carlos don't leave' and you said 'I love you' but he didn't hear you," She said smiling.

"Oh my god! No I didn't!" I said blushing harder.

"Yes you did! It was hilarious. He took you to your room and when he left we all were laughing so hard." Riley said starting to laugh. I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Alright get out of my room! Right now!" I said laughing.

"Okay!" She said still laughing when she left. I sat there for awhile laughing. What if he did hear me and act like he didn't? Oh god! To get it off my mind I grabbed my songbook and started to write down some lyrics

**I promised myself I wouldn't cry**

**When he said good bye**

**I tried so hard not to fall for him**

**I tried to keep my head above the water**

**But I went down so hard in the end…**

I heard a knock at my door and shouted "Come in!". Carlos entered with caramel frappe. He always knew what I liked. I slid my songbook to the side.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey I got you your favorite," Carlos said handing it to me.

"Oh thanks you didn't have to," I said smiling weakly.

He noticed the songbook.

"How's it going with the song?" He asked as I sipped on my frappe.

"I got a couple lines in," I said. Ever since I showed him some of my songs he's been helping me. He was cool like that.

"Can I see?" He asked. I gave him my songbook. I was praying hoping he wouldn't figure out it was him. He might have or might have not. He was reading the lyrics and I was getting nervous. He looked up and said "They sound really good."

"Thanks," I said in relief.

"Would you mind if I write something?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. He grabbed the pen and scribbled down some stuff and showed it to me it said:

**I tried so hard to let him go,**

**But now I know**

**I can't let go of what we had.**

**I can't stop dreamin' about him.**

**I can't get him out of my mind.**

**It's like he's there all the time.**

**And it breaks my heart to see him go,**

**And now I know deep inside **

**That I can't let him go,**

**I can't let him go! **

**Oh**

I looked at it and said "What if we made it into a chorus?"

"Yeah that sounds good."Carlos said.

We got straight to work. Carlos would work on the chorus while I worked on some of the lyrics. Riley came in.

"What up music nerds?" Riley said.

"Really music nerds?" Carlos asked. Riley nodded smiling.

"You guys should take a break," Riley said smiling.

"Yeah we should," He said. We got up and let my room.

We went into the living room to see Kendall and the guys smiling.

"What's up with everyone smiling?" Carlos said.

James pulled out chocolate syrup. Logan stood up with a thing of caramel syrup. Kendall had a can of whipped cream ready to squirt all over us.

"No!" Carlos said.

"Get ready to be blasted!" Kendall, James, Logan screamed.

They started to squirt syrup all over us. Carlos ad I raced for my room. Kendall grabbed me and sprayed whipped cream in my hair.

"KENDALL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed with laughter.

I ripped the can out of his hand and leaped out of his arms. He was in front of me now blocking Carlos from getting me. James was spraying poor Carlos with caramel sauce. I squirted Kendall but he ducked and it hit Carlos. Carlos turned to me and said "Oh heck no that's it!" He ran towards me and grabbed me.

"Spray her boys!" Riley screamed.

The guys sprayed me. Gabby snatched the caramel sauce from James and squirted him. Camille was there and she grabbed the chocolate sauce from Logan and sprayed him. Hunter took the whipped cream from Kendall's hands and sprayed him and Riley. We were bursting with laughter. Carlos put me down. I spun around pushing him. He laughed and grabbed my hands. When he pulled me close I looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked into mine. It seemed like I could stare into them forever. He bent down. Was he about to kiss him?! Oh my god he was! I knew it he was about to kiss me. His face was just inches away from mine now. Riley slid in between us which made us fall over. Damn it! Carlos got up and helped me up. Finally the food war stopped. I looked around. The apartment was a mess!

"Yeah this is just awesome sauce!" I said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

**KENDALL'S POV**

After we cleaned up the apartment from our little food war, we sat down and watched a bunch of movies. Riley was sitting next to me. She was messing with her bracelet.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh nothing," She said.

Suddenly I had an awesome idea.

"Hey Riley and I are going to take a break." I said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Yeah let's go I need to show you something at my apartment," I said winking at everyone else. Lauren looked more confused than Riley. I took Riley's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see," I whispered.

**RILEY'S POV**

We went up a long case of stairs till we reached a door.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"Sure" I said.

He opened the door and I gasped. We were on the roof of the Palmwoods.

"Kendizzle, this is amazing!" I said speechless.

"I thought you would like it," He says. He was next to me now.

"Remember how we use to climb up on your roof and look at the stars," I said.

"Yeah, and Remember when you made me get on the stage in 6th Grade in that stupid talent show!" He said.

"Yes!" I said laughing. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's stupid I shouldn't even bring it up," He whispered.

"What?! Kendall you better say something before I shout Rape!" I said.

"No!" He said grinning.

"Okay then RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" I screamed. He covered my mouth.

"I'll tell you!" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

"I just remembered how when I broke up with that psycho bitch, I went over to your house and made that promise with you." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah I remember that. Do you remember how you said I was hotter than her?" I whispered. He turned toward me with his mouth dropped. I laughed.

"Yes! How could I forget that? It is true you're more beautiful than that ugly bitch is or was," He said.

"I'm not beautiful" I muttered. Kendall took my hand and turned me toward him.

"Yes you are Riley. You're an amazing girl. People love you because you are yourself. I love you because you are yourself," He said.

"Did you just say you loved me?" I asked looking into his eyes. I was nervous now afraid he was going to say no.

"Yes Riley I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. Not any other girl just you. Do you feel the same?" He asked.

**What will Riley say to him?! Oh and the song Lauren's writing in here is a song I wrote. Like it? Someone told me I should try writing a song so I sat down and started writing. I want to do this for fun so if you want to get a shout-out all you have to do is...Review! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted a chapter for you. I've been busy. My birthday is next Monday and I've been busy helping my mom plan this huge party she wants to have. I hope you guys like this chapter. Those of you who read An Unforgettable Love, I'm almost done with the chapter. It's just Microsoft Word is being stupid! SHOUT TO...  
**

**csimesser1**

**Daisy54154 **

**osnapitzcrisann**

**Codex**

**BTRScar **

**thebestoftimes11**

Torilovesu

Glamourgal17

**This is pretty much everyone who reviews my story so thanks guys for your feedback it means a lot to me! :D\**

**Alright enough of my blabber READ!  
**

Chapter 13

**KENDALL'S POV**

I was extremely nervous. What is she going to say? Please say yes Riley was all I could think of. Instead of running away, she stood her grown and looked me in the eyes. Everything about her was so beautiful. Her eyes, her face when she blushes, her...everything. SNAP OUT OF IT KENDALL! Oh god she was going to say no wasn't she?!

"Yeah I do have the same feelings for you. I've had them for a long time," She said. I picked her up and swung her around. She screamed with laughter as I spun her. When I put her down she kissed me. I held her tight against me as we kissed. She put her arms around my neck.

"I love you Riley," I whispered.

"I love you too Kendall," She said looking at me with sweetness.

"Should we go announce it that we're dating now to the others?" I said.

"Yeah" She said. We went back down stairs to see Carlos was sitting on the couch with Lauren going over a song they were working on together. James and Gabby were playing with Fox. Logan was talking Camille and Hunter was of course hitting on Katie. I need to keep an eye on him.

"Guess what?" Riley said.

"What?" Lauren asked looking up at us. Everyone was staring.

"We're dating now," I said holding Riley's hand.

"Holy shit! Everyone mark your calendars! Riley and Kendall are officially dating after 16 years!" Logan said. Lauren and Carlos started laughing.

"I should tweet this!" Logan said getting out his phone. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Wait! To prove they are dating they have to kiss in front of us," James said.

"Dude! Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" James said. I turned to Riley. She kissed me. She pulled away and winked at me. Everyone was screaming with laughter.

"In ya face!" Riley said to James. We all laughed harder.

**CARLOS'S POV**

Lauren was so happy to see Riley and Kendall together. I was too. Kendall pulled me to the side and said "Now we just have to get Laurie with you,"

"No, no I can do that myself," I said.

"No you can't. We all know you're not good on dates too," He said.

"Really? Am I that bad?" I asked.

"Yes! Dude you tried to take one of the Jennifers to some stupid circus!" Kendall said.

"Whatever!" I said and walked away. I came and sat beside Lauren. She was just getting up.

"Gustavo needs us Riley for the new song," She said.

"Fine," Riley said. They left and it was just us and the guys.

"So is Lauren's new song good? She only showed you so we thought we should ask you," James said.

"Actually it's really good but…" I couldn't finish.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I think she…I think the song is about…well me," I said.

"Seriously? Like in a good way or a bad way?" James asked.

"Here just read them," I said giving them the copy I had of the lyrics. Kendall read them to the guys. They all looked up at me.

"She is!" James said.

"One sentence made me realize it was me," I said.

"What was it?" Logan asked.

"It was 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry when he said good bye'," I said.

"You should ask her if it's about you," James said. They all nodded in agreement. I glared at them.

"So you want me to go up to her and say 'Hey you know that song we've been working on? Yeah I was wondering if it was about me because it sounds a lot like me'," I said.

"Yup, that sounds like something you should say to her," Logan said. I threw a pillow at Logan.

"Riley felt bad when you guys were about to kiss and then she interrupted." Kendall said.

"What? We weren't going to kiss!" I lied.

"Suuuree" James said raising an eyebrow which made me throw another pillow at him this time.

"Whatever!" I said. I left the apartment and went up to the roof of the Palmwoods. I sat out there for awhile. I had all the sudden got a flashback.

_I was fourteen. Lauren was over. We were playing video game. She was beating me at Mortal Combat._

"_Ha! I beat you!" She said._

"_Alright you won!" I said laughing. We kept playing until I paused the game._

"_Come on Los! I was about to slice my sword into you!" She whined._

"_We should go out to the woods again!" I said. _

There was a forest behind my house. Everyone use to go there to hang out. Well the guys, Laurie, Riley, and me. We climbed out the window while my parents were down stairs they would know when we were gone when I left the window opened. They sometimes wouldn't really care.

"_The woods again?" she asked._

"_Yes it's for the first part of your late birthday present," I said._

"_My birthday was five days ago and you give me my present now! Whatever just give it to me" She said with her hands on her hips.  
_

"_No! Let's go out to the forest. Please Laurie?" I pleaded._

"_Fine" she said smiling. _

_We ran into the forest. Lauren climbed up a tree and I followed her right behind. When we got to the very top we watched the sky. I gripped the necklace in my hand tightly._

"_Laurie close your eyes," I whispered._

"_Okay…" She said closing her eyes. I pulled out the necklace and placed it in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down at the necklace. It was a gold chain with two cursive letters on the chain. _

"_Carlos! This is the best present ever! Thank you so much!" She said hugging me._

"_You're welcome. Look the letters C and L. for Carlos and Lauren," I said. She looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. She pulled away smiling. I blushed. _

"_You are such an amazing friend. I love you so much!" She said still hugging me. _

"_I love you too with all my heart," I said under my breath._

"_What?" She asked._

"_I said me too" I said and we sat there like that watching the stars all night long. It was the best night of my life.  
_

It started to rain so I turned around and went back into apartments. When I got there, the girls had gotten back. Lauren was sitting on the couch. She was fidgeting with her necklace. She looked nervous. I came and sat beside her. Riley was explaining to us that Gustavo was going to record the girls in the studio tomorrow and Lauren's song wasn't done yet. After she explained Lauren grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room to help her with the song.

**LAUREN'S POV**

Carlos, Riley, Kendall, Logan, James and I stayed up till almost five in the morning working on the song. I woke up at around noon to find myself on the floor in my room next to Carlos. He had his arm tightly around my waist. He snored away. I smiled and pretended to fall asleep. I heard someone come in and shut my eyes.

"Carlos!" Kendall whispered. I felt Carlos's hand pull away from my waist.

"Oh god! Did you sleep with her?" Kendall whispered.

"What?! No! We just dozed off! I swear Kendall I'm gonna hurt you!" Carlos whispered.

"Wake her up. We need to be at the studio before three." Kendall whispered chuckling and shut the door.

"Laurie" Carlos whispered. He shook me a little. I "woke up" and sat up.

"Hey sorry to wake you but we have to go get ready to go to the studios." Carlos said.

"It's okay I should go get ready," I said. I got up and went out into the living room. I smiled thinking of what Kendall was asking Carlos. I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

"Hey Laurie," Carlos said. I spun around to see him just inches from me.

"Yeah" I said. We looked at each other for almost a minute.

"Don't get nervous. You'll do great trust me!" He said.

"Thanks, " I said and hugged him.

When we got there we started to set up. Riley wore a white tank top with a black hoodie and skinny jeans. She wore black converse and her hair in a ponytail. I had a red flannel shirt with a black tank top and black skinny jeans. I wore my black converse with my gray beanie on. We went into the sound-check booth.

"Alright then girls on the count of 3 you guys start singing and this camera will record you, 1,2,3!" He said pointing at us. Riley started to play her keyboard. I started to strum my guitar. That's when Riley started in:

**So there's this boy**

**And the way he laughs,**

**Makes me smile,**

**And the way he talks,**

**Gives me butterflies,**

**Just about everything about him makes me smile,**

**Because, I love him.**

That's when I came in. I looked at Carlos as I sung

**I promised myself I wouldn't cry**

**When he said good bye**

**I tried so hard not to fall for him**

**I tried to keep my head above the water**

**But I went down so hard in the end…**

That's when we sang together

**I tried so hard to let him go,**

**But now I know**

**I can't let go of what we had.**

**I can't stop dreamin' about him.**

**I can't get him out of my mind.**

**It's like he's there all the time.**

**And it breaks my heart to see him go,**

**And now I know deep inside **

**That I can't let him go**

**I can't let him go **

**Oh**

Riley sang:

**I tried to forget about his name and**

**His face, **

**And his warm embrace.**

**Remembering him always by my side**

**Listening to our song**

**I can't believe it's been this long…**

**Why did he have to go?**

I kept looking into Carlos's eyes singing

**I tried so hard to let him go,**

**But now I know**

**I can't let go of what we had.**

**I can't stop dreamin' about him.**

**I can't get him out of my mind.**

**It's like he's there all the time.**

**And it breaks my heart to see him go,**

**And now I know deep inside **

**That I can't let him go **

**I can't let him go! **

**I always asked myself**

**What do you do when?**

**The one who broke your heart,**

**Is the only one who fix it?!**

**He's the one that made me cry**

**And yet I'm still in love him**

**Wishing he was here with me tonight**

**Hoping he'll call me**

**Remembering how he said he would never forget me…**

Carlos looked down. He looked like he was ashamed of himself as I sang.

**So if your listening to this song**

**Just hear me out**

**Please just listen**

**I'm in love with you and only you!**

He looked up smiling again. This made me smile even wider.

**I tried so hard to let him go,**

**But now I know**

**I can't let go of what we had.**

**I can't stop dreamin' about him.**

**I can't get him out of my mind.**

**It's like he's there all the time.**

**And it breaks my heart to see him go,**

**And now I know deep inside **

**That I can't let him go **

**I can't let him go! **

As soon as it was over Carlos left the studio. I frowned and wondered why he left. Then it hit me! I put my headphones down and ran after him…

***GASP* What will happen next?! Well you'll see soon. Review! ;D OMG did you guys hear about BTR singing to Jane?! I started crying I heard on Twitter. Yeah you guys can follow me BTRRusherGirl13. If you don't know what I'm talking about just PM me. Oh and I wrote the song so what do you guys think?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's Chapter 14 :D I hope you guys love it x) **

Chapter 14

**CARLOS'S POV**

I couldn't face her. I knew deep inside that song was about me. I walked out of the building and into the rain. I put my hoody over my head. I sat out there for awhile. I looked up to see Lauren coming over towards me. She stood in front of me soaking wet from the rain.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"Well you looked kind of upset and left the studio," She said sitting down beside me.

"Don't worry, I'm not. Can I ask you something?" I asked. I had to ask her. It was the only way for me to figure out if she feels the same.

"Sure go ahead." She said. I looked up at her. She looked worried. I was afraid to ask but I needed to know.

"Was that song about me?" I said. She looked up at me. I looked into her eyes. She looked scared and nervous.I looked down and could see she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I…can't tell you," She whispered.

"Why not, Laurie? I'm your best friend," I said. Why wasn't she telling me?!

"Carlos, I don't want to talk about it," She said looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Lauren, are you kidding me?!" I said I was mad now. Why wouldn't she tell me!? I was her best friend! The least she could do was tell me!

"What? I don't want to talk about who the song's about. It's nothing you should worry about anyways." She said. I stood up and was in front of her.

"Lauren I know it's about me," I said. She stood up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Carlos, no, i-i-it's not." She said stuttering.

"Yes it is. Admit it!" I almost shouted. She flinched and I could see she was about to cry.

"Carlos please don't yell." She whispered. Riley came out with Kendall and everyone else behind.

"No! Why can't you tell me anything anymore?" I asked her.

"Carlos please-" I cut her off.

"No Laurie, tell why is it that you can't face me anymore? Why you just avoid me?!" I shouted. Kendall came up to us and pulled me back.

"Dude you need to chill out," Kendall said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"No! I'm done with you hiding stuff from me Lauren," I said.

Lauren looked like she was about to cry.

"You know what Carlos? Yes that song was about you! Yeah I'm in love with you. No I'm not in love with you NOW but I WAS in love with you. Now I don't know what to think anymore. I'm not keeping anything from you. Okay yeah I kept from you about me burning myself , but that was because I was ashamed of myself to tell you guys! YOU KNEW THAT! Here you go asshole!" She shouted. She took off the necklace ad threw it to me. She pushed me and I slipped and fell. She backed away and ran off. Riley turned to me glaring at me.

"Thanks a lot nimrod!" Riley said and stormed off after her.

"Come on Carlos let's take you home," James said. I looked down and picked up the necklace. I felt my eyes water. Logan helped me up.

I just lost my friend. I just lost the girl of my life. What have I done…?

**LAUREN'S POV**

I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. Riley and Gabby were banging on the door.

"Lauren let us in!" Gabby shouted.

"Please Lauren let us talk to you!" Riley said.

I sat on my bed and cried. I grabbed my songbook and ripped up all the songs I wrote. All the songs about love. All the songs about the pain. All the songs about him. I through my desk down and sat down. I started to cry louder. A picture was on the floor. It was of me and Carlos when we were eight. I threw it. It hit the wall. The glass shattered all over the floor. I crumpled to the floor holding my chest crying. My hands were shaking as I cried. I looked up at the shattered glass. I stared at it.

"What was that Lauren?!" Riley said. I looked at the sharpest piece. I looked away instantly.

No I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. I promised myself I wouldn't. I gave up and walked towards the glass. I grabbed the sharpest piece. I put it to my wrist. I slid it against my wrist and cried out in pain. It hit a vein. Shit!

"Lauren?! Kendall bust down the door. Right now!" I heard Riley say. I felt extremely dizzy. The blood poured out and on to the floor. I fell to the ground where the glass was. I felt sharp jagged pieces cut my head. The door busted open.

"LAUREN!" Kendall screamed.

And then I blacked out.

**KENDALL'S POV**

Riley and I raced over to look at her. Her arm was deeply cut. There was blood on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Gabby said crying.

"James get her out of here. She doesn't need to see this. Logan call the ambulance!" I shouted. James dragged Gabby away. Logan dashed for the phone.

"Come on Laurie! Please wake up!" Riley shouted in tears.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open a little.

"Riley…" She whispered

Riley was in her face now. "Oh god! Lauren, why did you do this? You promised," Riley said.

"I know it's just I felt like I needed t-" Lauren dozed back off.

"LAUREN!" Riley shouted shaking her. I pulled Riley to the side.

"Riley stay strong. Go out there and wait for the ambulance. GO!" I said. She nodded and left crying.

I picked up Lauren and put her on her bed. "Logan where is the ambulance?!" I shouted.

He raced in while on the phone. "I have to fix her head while they get here they're stuck in traffic." Logan said.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

"Here hold the phone and tell me what the lady says. I'll do it." He handed me the phone.

"Sir, I need you tell me what is wrong with the girl," The woman said.

"She cut herself. The cut is really deep. I think she lost a lot of blood." I said.

"Alright is there any other wounds?" The lady asked.

"Yeah she has glass in her head. She's bleeding from her head." I said.

"Okay then get some tweezers," She said.

"Logan get some tweezers!" I said to him. Logan came in with tweezers.

"We have some," I said through the phone.

"Look through her hair and pull out the glass. She might have some glass in her hair or in her head. You need to find as much as you can and take them out." The lady said.

"Okay but what about the cut?" I asked.

"Grab a cloth and tighten it around her arm to stop the bleeding," She said. I grabbed a towel and tightened it around the cut.

"Is she gaining conscious?" The lady asked. I looked at Lauren. She looked extremely pale.

"No," I said.

"Well the ambulance will be there in five minutes," She said and hung up.

Logan went through her hair searching for the pieces of glass until the ambulance got there. We all followed the ambulance out into the lobby. Everyone gasped as we walked by. Carlos was at the pool when he noticed. Just one look of the gurney made him dart for his car. I put arm around Riley's shoulders and got into the ambulance with her. God I hoped Lauren was going to be okay…

**What's going to happen?! Well you'll have to wait and see! Review! ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**RILEY'S POV**

We were in the hospital for 2 days. The doctors had told us that she had fainted because of so much blood she had lost. Apparently Lauren had cut herself so badly she had to get eighteen stitches. Carlos had came by but I told him he wasn't allowed to see her. The doctors said she could leave today. For couple of days she needed to be stress-free. This meant we couldn't let Carlos come over to talk to her. She said his name in her sleep fifty times already. She started to wake up and we took her home. Bitters let us not pay the rent for this month since the hospital bill would be expensive. Everyone thought it was weird the dude was being nice. Someone told me Lauren helped him with something important and that this was Bitters' way of thanking her. We got tons of flowers from every one even Buddha Bob. We were sitting in the living room while Lauren slept when we heard someone knocking.

I went to answer it. "Hi I have a package here for a Ms. Smith and Ms. Magee," a delivery man said.

"That's me," I said. He handed me something to sign and then gave me a huge box. Kendall carried it into the kitchen and we opened it. Inside were letters to Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Lauren and me from our parents. I gave them each their letters. I read mine to myself:

_Dear Riley, August 2012_

_We heard about what happened with Lauren and wanted to know if everything is okay. Life is crazy since you left Minnesota. Paparazzi are always at Lauren's mother and my house. I'm proud of you sweetie. You finally made your dreams come true! Your brother misses you. We found some stuff in our attics. Lauren's mother and I gathered them up from the other moms. They all miss the boys. How is Ms. Knight? I hope you're okay. I miss you a lot. I love you. Call me when you get the package,_

_Love, _

_Mom_

I opened the box and smiled.

"What?" Kendall asked.

I pulled out Logan's old teddy bear. "Oh look Logan it's Sir Cuddles." I said. Logan ran over and snatched it from me.

"Shut up" He muttered which made us all laugh.

"Oh look at this!" James said. We turned to see James holding up Kendall's baby blanket. I snatched it and said "I can't wait to show Katie and tell her how you brought it EVERY where with you!" I said grinning.

"No! Don't!" Kendall said. I yanked the door open and ran towards his apartment. He came running. I laughed. I opened the door to see Carlos sitting on the big orange couch. He was holding Lauren's necklace. He looked like he had been crying. I almost dropped the blanket. I slowly backed away but he looked up. Shit!

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh…I was looking for Katie." I said.

Kendall was right behind me. He noticed Carlos.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I knew he was talking about. I looked down.

"Yeah she's fine. She's sleeping." I said.

"Tell her I'm sorry," He said looking back down again. He started to fidget with her necklace again.

"I will," I said and closed the door. I sighed. I felt so bad for him but then again I was still mad at him for being such a dick to Laurie! Kendall looked at me.

"That was bad," Kendall whispered. I nodded my head. Kendall and I just stared at each other for awhile not knowing what to say.

"Should I let him go see her?" I whispered.

"Not now, Come on we should get back." He said. He took my hand and we ran back to my apartment. When we got back the guys were emptying the box. I picked up one thing it was a note it had Lauren' name scrawled on it. I opened it to see it was from Carlos.

_Hey Laurie,_

_If you're wondering why I'm giving you this it's because…I have to tell you how I feel about you. Laurie, I don't like you or hate you but I'm deeply in love with you. I haven't stopped. I mean I've had a crush on you since we were kids. I know it's stupid for giving you this now when I'm heading to L.A. Just know that I wanted to tell you this year but then we had to leave…I'm so sorry for telling you now. I wish I could have stayed here to be with you. Like I told you I will call you, video chat, and text whatever it takes to see your face and hear your voice. I love you, Lauren Magee, and I won't stop…_

_Love, Los_

"When was this?" James asked. Everyone was reading over my shoulder. I turned it around to see the date.

"It was the day before you guys left!" I said.

"How come Lauren never read it?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to call my mom and ask her where she found this," I said pulling out my phone. My mom answered.

"Riley! Hey there girly what's up?" My mom said she's still trying to act cool.

"Hey mom we found this letter Carlos gave Lauren and it had her name on it. Do you know where you found it?" I asked.

"Oh that! Um I think Mrs. Garcia gave it to me. She said she thinks Lauren should read it." My mom said.

"Okay thanks mom I'll talk to you later because I'm kind of busy right now bye!" I said and hung up.

"I have her number!" Kendall said handing it to me. I dialed it and she answered.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia," I said.

"Hey Riley," She said.

"Um We found a letter Carlos to Lauren and –" She cut me off.

"Oh yeah that. Did he give it to her? I thought I should give it to him. I found it in his bedroom," She said.

"Well no, He isn't here," I said.

"Oh well I have to go but tell him to give it to her, she deserves to know," She said and hung up.

"Oh she does know," Logan muttered. Gabby ran in.

"What?!" I asked.

"She's up and she wants…" Gabby said.

"What Gabby?!" We all asked at the same time.

"She wants to see Carlos!" Gabby said. I dropped my phone.

**CARLOS'S POV**

I was sitting on the floor of the roof of the Palmwoods when Riley came out. She walked over to me.

"Carlos, can we talk?" Riley asked.

"Sure," I said.

"It's about Lauren," She said. I backed away.

"Oh," I said.

"She's awake now and she wants to see you, I wanted to give this to her but I had to check with you first," She said handing me a slip of paper with Lauren's name scrawled on it. I opened it to see it was from me a long time ago. I remembered how I wrote that to her.

"Where did you find this?" I asked her.

"My mom sent us a huge package that had everyone's old stuff. Your mom found it in your room. Why didn't you give it Lauren?" She asked.

"I didn't because I was scared of what she would think…" I said looking down.

"Carlos she still loves you. I know it because at the hospital she would say your name in her sleep. She would say stuff like 'Don't leave Los' or 'I love you' or 'I wanted to tell you'. She doesn't hate you Los she's in love with you," Riley said looking down.

I looked up at Riley. "Really?" I asked shoving my hands in my pocket. She felt the same way still?!

"Yeah! She was crazy about you since you guys were kids. When we came here, the reason why she couldn't face you was because of what happened to me and her. She felt ashamed because she never said anything to you. So don't be mad at her," She said.

"What? Riley, I was never mad at her. I was mad at myself for being such a jerk for leaving her and hurting her by not telling her how I felt. I was so angry that I used my anger out on her and I'm really sorry. It was so stupid of myself!" I said.

"It's okay but you should go see her…But I want to give her the letter before you go in there to see her," Riley said.

"Yeah" I said handing it to her. We went down back to their apartment. I was nervous now. I was afraid of she would say. Would she hate me? Would she say she loves me? Will I have the gut to tell her I loved her? I hope it wouldn't end in a argument again. I started running, Riley was catching up. I ran because I was just dying to see if she was okay. To tell her I wanted to be with her. To tell her that I loved her and would never stop.

**So What Did You Think?! :) It's my birthday today so I thought I should post it anyways. I know one chick was DYING to know what happened to Lauren x) Review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**LAUREN'S POV**

Gabby and me were sitting in my room with a pile of old stuff our moms sent us. I sat up in bed. She gave me all the bracelets that Riley, her, and me use to make with each other. Gabby smiled. I looked through some more. I found a scrapbook on it said "BEST FRIENDS 4 EVER" in all caps. I flipped through to see Riley and James playing in the mud when they were four. Logan and Gabby were arm wrestling in one picture. I saw one of Riley and me hugging each other wearing our tutus. I saw a picture of me next to a five year old Kendall tied up to a tree. I remembered he had stole my teddy bear and hid it from me. I attacked him that day and tied him to a tree. He was glaring at me in the picture and I had a big toothless grin. I laughed a little. Gabby giggled. I turned the page and my eyes watered. I saw a picture of me and Carlos. We were nine years old. We were sitting on the floor of my living room. We were hugging each other and smiling at the camera. Gabby smiled. Riley walked into the room and sat beside me.

"Hey Carlos is here but, we wanted you to read this before he came in here," She said. She gave me a folded a piece of paper.

"We found it in the box. He wanted to give it to you when he left to come here. He never did because he was afraid that you would get hurt." She said. I unfolded it and read it. I felt tear slide down my cheek. I sighed. Then I smiled. I wiped the tear and looked up at the girls.

"I should go get him," Gabby said. She left. Riley placed her hand on my hand.

"Promise you won't do that again ," She said Pointing to my cut. I saw she was about to cry too. We'd been through hell together. I remember being in the hospital when I got hit with that rock. She came racing in that day.

"Who the hell did this to you Laurie?!" She screamed.

"Who are you?" I had asked her feeling like I had never seen her before. It was when I had lost my memory. She put he hand to her mouth and yelped. I remember she raced out yelling at my mom begging her to tell her who threw the rock. She came in and hugged me and told me she loved me and left. Just like that.I snapped back into reality.

I hugged her and said "I promise, Riley, I promise."

Carlos came in and she pulled away and left. He came and sat on a chair that was next to the bed. I could tell he looked nervous. He was gripping something in his hand. I saw a gold chain slip a little. It was my necklace. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Laurie I'm sorry for yelling at you. I never meant to take my anger out on you. I understand that you didn't want to tell me who that song was about. I feel horrible for what I said to you. I don't want to fight anymore." He said all out in a rush. I could see he was about to cry.

"Then why did you yell at me? Why were you so angry at me?" I asked him.

"I was angry because I felt…I felt like I was a terrible person to you. I mean losing all communication with you. Leaving you. And then I needed to take my anger out but I never meant to take it out on you. I'm so sorry," He said looking down. I saw a tear go down his cheek. I reached out and wiped the tear away.

"I forgive you," I said. He came closer and hugged me. I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go of him. Never. "I love you" I whispered. My eyes went wide. Did I just say that? He pulled away. He looked me in the eye and said "I love you too."

He looked into my eyes. I wanted him to kiss me. He moved closer to my face. Our noses were touching. He bent down and closed his eyes. So did I. Riley walked in and was saying "Hey Lauren your mo-Oh uh...I should leave." She said. Kendall was right behind her and so were the others.

"It's okay what did you need?" I asked trying to avoid Carlos's eyes.

"No I tell her you'll call her later." She said leaving. As soon as she shut the door you could hear her say to herself "God Damn it Riley! Second time you've interrupted Lauren's first kiss. Stupid! Stupid!" She said. Carlos looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you never had your first kiss?" he asked. I blushed. He laughed.

We could hear Gabby say behind the door "Nice job Big Mouth Riley!"

"Shut up Gabby!" Riley said.

"Shush! They'll hear us," Logan said.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Carlo and I said and laughed.

"Sorry!" They all said behind the door. He looked back at me.

"Where were we?" He asked.

"This" I said and pulled him closer and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I heard something and pulled away. I looked at the door and saw it burst open. Everyone fell over each other.

"Seriously?!" Carlos said.

Kendall looked up and at both of us and said "Sorry?"

Carlos looked back at me and we both laughed. "Oh ha ha every funny now come help us!" James said.

"Yeah Hunter's feet are in front of my face and I don't really like the view of Logan's butt right now!" Gabby said.

"Shut up Gabby!" Hunter said.

"Yeah! And what's wrong with my butt?" Logan asked offended.

Carlos helped Kendall and he helped everyone else up. Everyone just stared at us.

"What?" Carlos asked. Kendall and Riley started laughing and jumping around with everyone else shouting "Lauren had her first kiss!"

"You guys are horrible!" I said hiding my face into my pillow.

"Its okay I never had my first kiss," Carlos said.

They all stopped dancing around and fell to the ground laughing.

"Are you serious?!" Kendall said.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"Wait but when you dated that one girl you-" Logan was cut off by Carlos.

"I lied." He said smiling. He turned to me and smiled. Everyone was still laughing. I put my face in my pillow.

"Shut up!" I said through my laugh.

"Okay, okay I'm serious now," Riley said. She was serious for two seconds then, started busting out laughing again. Finally everyone stopped laughing and went through the scrapbook talking about all the memories.

**RILEY'S POV**

We finally went into the living room and sat around watching TV. Kendall had his arm around my waist and I was holding his hand. I got bored and decided to check my Twitter. I was going to kill Logan! All over Twitter was a picture of me and Kendall on the couch. He tweeted "Hope he bangs her soon!" I looked up and snarled at him. Kendall looked down at me and said "What now?!"

I shoved my phone in his face. He looked up at Logan. "LOGAN!" He screamed. Logan got up and ran out the front door. Kendall charged after him. I looked again to see Hunter tweeted "Hey I think they were later on tonight ;)," I shot up and screamed "HUNTER!"

"Oh he's at our apartment." James said.

"Wait why?" Gabby asked.

"Said something about seeing Katie and- I'm going to kill that kid!" James said and raced out the door with Gabby and me right behind. When we got there I opened the door to see Katie and Hunter making out. "HUNTER MAGEE GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. He pulled away and stared at us with fear.

I walked over and snatched him by the ear and dragged him back to the apartment.

"No! Don't tell Lauren she'll kill me!" He whined.

"This is gonna get good!" Gabby said laughing. James was right behind with Katie.

**What's going to happen to poor Hunter? You'll have to see later lol x)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**KENDALL'S POV**

After I beated up Logan I dragged him back to Riley's apartment and sat him on the couch.

"Don't you ever tweet about Riley and me EVER AGAIN!" I said glaring at him.

"What?! It was hilarious!" Logan said shielding his face.

Carlos helped Lauren into the living room. She sat on the couch with Carlos by her side.

"Did you see what Logan tweeted?" I asked them. They nodded laughing. I looked back at him and glared at Logan.

"Carlos can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," He said shrugging.

"Get me some rope!" I said. Logan gave me a wild look and started screaming help but I covered his mouth.

I pinned down Logan as Carlos ran to go get some rope.

"Lauren do you think you can help?" I asked I remembered how she was good at tying rope.

"Sure" She said.

"Come help me pin him down." I said. She came over and pinned Logan down with me as he swarmed around but we didn't budge. Carlos gave us the rope.

"Lauren, tie him up!" I said. She grabbed the rope and tied him up. Logan was struggling but the rope wouldn't budge. I grabbed his teddy bear and pulled out my phone.

"No! Do not post that on Twitter!" Logan said.

"This is payback for posting that stupid picture of me and Riley!" I said. I took the picture and tweeted "Aww its Logie Bear's teddy bear, Sir Cuddles! xD" I showed Lauren and Carlos and they started to laugh. Riley busted through the door holding Hunter by the ear.

"What'd he do this time?" Lauren asked.

"He was caught making out with-"James finished bursting through the door, holding Katie's arm.

"Katie!" James said jerking her towards me.

"What?!" Lauren and I said.

Lauren went over and yanked Hunter by the arm. I took Katie outside.

"Katie Knight, why were you kissing him?!" I asked.

"Uh I like him?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You can't be with that guy he's a punk!" I said.

"Well you started dating when you were 13 so what's wrong with me dating him?" She asked glaring.

"You can't date him! Alright I was stupid to date at that age!" I said.

"But we've liked each other since we were kids. Like you and Riley!" She said.

"Whoa there don't use Riley and me. We waited till it was right to date." I said.

"But you-" I cut her off.

"End of discussion Katie!" I said. She stomped on my foot and stormed off. Riley was leaning on the front door frame.

"Well that went well" I said hopping on one foot.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Hey when are you going to untie Logie Bear?" Riley asked.

"Shut up Riley!" Logan said. She and I started laughing. Suddenly. a idea popped into my head.

"Hey let's go on a date!" I said.

"What? No, Kendall I have to watch…Lauren," She said.

"No you don't I'm perfectly fine!" Lauren said walking out.

I rolled my eyes and told Riley "C'mon it's going to be the best date of your life. I promise," I said.

"Ugh! Fine," She said.

I smiled and kissed her. "Trust me. I'll make it the best date ever" I said.

"Alright where are we going to go?" She asked.

"You'll see. Now go get ready," I said.

"Ugh! Alright" She muttered. I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She pulled away smiling.

"C'mon I wanna do your make up!" Gabby squealed. Riley looked at her and said "Heck no! Uh-uh!" Gabby grabbed her arm and dragged her away. I turned around and went to go set up our date night.

**RILEY'S POV**

"No Gabby you are not going to put that lipstick on me!" I said.

"Well you have to look gorgeous for him," She said smiling.

"Lauren help me! Your sister is trying to make me girly! HELP ME!" I screamed. Lauren came in my room.

"Gabby let her do her thing. She knows what she's doing," Lauren said winking at me.

Gabby and Lauren left and I started to dug through my closet finding nothing to wear. "LAUREN!" I yelled. She came in.

"Yeah," She said.

"I need help!" I said. She grinned.

"Calm down do you know where he's taking you?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Hold on," She said and stepped outside. I waited for about ten minutes. She came back smiling like crazy.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing, here," She said. She went through my closet. She picked out a white dress with a light blue jean jacket. I slipped on my black converse. She curled my hair and I put on my makeup. I put on Kendall's bracelet. I placed my black cross necklace on. Lauren took my hand and took me out into the living room.

"Alright Kendall here you go," Lauren said. She pushed me towards him. Kendall almost tripped over when he saw me. He wore a black jacket and white shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and vans.

"Riley you look…" He was cut off by James.

"HOT!" James said dropping his hot dog he was eating. Kendall turned around and punched him in the shoulder. I giggled.

"What was that for?!" James said.

"You called my girlfriend hot." He said.

"Oh sorry." James said rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you just call her your girlfriend?" Gabby said.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Kendall's Riley's boyfriend!" Everyone teased. We laughed and Kendall dragged me out the door.

"So where's this special date?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said.

We got to a fancy restaurant. I looked at him weird.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"What not into fancy restaurants?" He asked.

"Uh not really but I don't care." I said.

"I swear I'm going to kill James! You know what? Screw this place. I've got a better idea," He said driving away from the restaurant.

"Kendall no you don't have to!" I said begging.

"No I promised you the best date ever! I'm going to give it to you!" He said. Aw! He really cared about me. We drove for almost an hour till we came to a beach. "Come on" He said.

I got out and stared out into the ocean. He grabbed my hand and we raced down into the sand. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him. He pulled away and smiled. "Want to go into the water?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. We took off our shoes and put them in the sand. We raced into the icy water.

"Oh my god it's freezing cold!" I said shivering. Kendall sprayed me. I splashed him back.

"Oh no you didn't!" He said. I raced down the beach. I hid under a wooden bridge. Kendall came out from behind me and grabbed me. He picked me up and dragged me in the water.

"Kendall! Stop!" I screamed with laughter. He set me down and we went back under the bridge. He held my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Riley was this the best date ever?" He asked looking nervous

"Yes it was the best first date in the world. Thank you," I said and kissed him. I pulled away and smiled.

"I love-" Before I could even say it he kissed me again. I pulled away but he kissed me again. He finally pulled away.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself." He whispered grinning.

I blushed. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I kissed him again. We spent the rest of the date watching the sunset talking. We got up and left. I looked at him then looked down. I was about to say something but then I just looked down again.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Uh…I was wondering if I could sleep over at your house tonight. I know Hunter is going to be yelled at by Lauren all night and-" Kendall cut me off by saying "Yeah sure."

When we got there he gave me his boxers and a shirt to wear. We lay down and he soon fell asleep. I whispered in his ear "I love you" and went to sleep smiling. I felt him wrap his arms around me mumbling "I love you Riley" in his sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**KENDALL'S POV**

I woke up to see Riley sleeping away. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open then closed. She murmured in her sleep "Kendall." She woke up and smiled up at me.

"Morning beautiful," I said. She blushed.

"Morning." She said.

She sat up and I put my head in her lap. She giggled and I laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know just stay here and be with you." She said and bent down and kissed me. She pulled away and kissed my forehead. I took her hand and looked at the bracelet again. Looking at the bracelet brought so much memories of our friendship.

"We should!" I said. Logan busted in the room and froze when he saw us.

"Oh am I interrupting something," He said with a smirk. He then winked at us which made Riley roll her eyes.

"Shut up Logie Bear! No we were just talking," I said.

"Sure." Logan said and left. I looked up at Riley who sighed.

"I should get in the shower. I still have sand in my hair thanks to you," She said. I laughed.

"Well you can take a shower in my bathroom." I said.

"Alright," She said getting up. I got up too. I went into the living room to see Katie was on her phone. I rolled my eyes and walked past her.

"Hey guess what?" Katie said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Riley are all over the magazines." She said with a smile throwing a magazine towards me. I catched it and saw that it was Riley and me on the front cover at the beach.

"Great" I muttered. This meant tons of interviews. I noticed it was me and her on the front cover. I sighed and went to find the bathroom was locked.

"Hey someone is in here!" I heard yell. It was James of course.

"Where is Carlos?" I asked.

"Oh he's at Lauren's." Katie said.

I went back into my room. I went to open my bathroom door. When I did I saw Riley in the shower. She screamed "KENDALL! GET OUT!"

"Oh god I'm so sorry," I said standing there like a complete idiot. I had completely forgotten that she was in the shower.

"GET OUT!" She screamed again. I slammed the door shut. Logan was in the hall with Katie laughing their butts off.

"Oh that was priceless!" Katie said through laughs.

"Yeah that was awesome." Logan said giving Katie a high five. I stormed out of the living room and went into Carlos's room. It seemed like the only place to hide right now.

Ten minutes later, Riley was out of the shower and getting her stuff. I was in the living room.

"I'm so sorry," I said going up to her. Her face was beat red.

"I have to go," She said leaving back to her apartment.

"Great" I muttered.

**CARLOS'S POV**

I was in the kitchen when Riley stormed in. Her face was red.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She muttered.

Lauren walked in as she walked into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Lauren asked. I just shrugged. Logan and James came in busting out laughing. Kendall came in red faced.

"What happened?" Lauren asked them.

"Kendall walked in on Riley while she was taking a shower." James said. Gabby dropped her magazine. Hunter covered his mouth from laughing. I almost choked on my orange juice. That explained why Riley stormed in here.

"Oh god," Lauren said.

"Yeah" Kendall muttered sitting on the couch now.

"So I have to ask. Did she look sexy?" Logan asked laughing harder.

Kendall blushed. Poor guy. "Alright Logie Bear go snuggle with Sir Cuddles." I said. Logan glared at me and I smiled. Kendall chuckled.

"Shut up Los," Logan muttered.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said sticking out my tongue. Lauren giggled. I smiled.

"I should go talk to Riley," Lauren said.

She left and it was just all of us. I went into the living room with all the guys. Logan wouldn't stop laughing. Kendall looked so embarrassed.

"I can't breathe…."James said through laughs. I punched James in the arm. James glared at me. Lauren walked out.

"Don't worry Kendall she isn't mad at you. She's just well…embarrassed…" Lauren said. I looked at Kendall who was looking down. I patted him on the back and said "Why don't you go talk to her." Kendall looked at me and Lauren and nodded. He got up and went to her room. Lauren came and sat beside me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" She said and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and kissed me. She held my hand and I pulled her into my arms. James and Gabby was cuddled on the couch together while Hunter sat on the side mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong with you Hunter?" I asked him.

"You guys are all lovey dovey with each other while I sit here like a loner!" He said. Lauren looked at me then at him.

"Fine you can go see Katie but no kissing. You understand?" She asked. He nodded and dashed out the door. I smiled thinking of when I was 13. Lauren smiled too.

**RILEY'S POV**

I was sitting on my bed under the covers. Kendall was trying to get them off so he could face me. I couldn't let him see me after what just happened!

"Ree-Ree I'm so sorry. I forgot you were in the bathroom. I didn't mean to." He said. I didn't budge. Kendall was able to see my face. He looked red faced. I guess he was embarrassed too. I slowly got from under the covers. He smiled. "There. That wasn't hard." He said.

"Shut up" I said.

We stared at each other than I looked away. Kendall scooted closer to me but I scooted further away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even see anything." Kendall said he looked up at me. We stared at each other. God! He's doing it again. The puppy eyes. Don't say a word. Don't Riley! Don't! Come up with something sarcastic!

"Psh sure Kendall. We both know you saw everything" I said putting my head in my hands.

He started to laugh and then I did. He pulled my hands away and pulled me into his lap. I looked up at him. He was smiling his sexy smile that made my heart melt. He bent down to kiss me but I looked away. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just…You saw me! You saw me you know," I said blushing.

Kendall threw his head back laughing. I punched him in the arm and got up. He grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. He stood up making me turn around to look at him. He looked deep into my eyes. God! He's like a freaking sex god! What am I saying?! SNAP OUT OF IT RILEY! Kendall bent down and kissed me. I pulled away. He smiled and kissed me again. This time he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the door. I locked the door and smiled. He winked at me and we kept kissing…

**Okay so it might get kind of graphical in a couple of chapters and that's it. What do you think so far? I'll try and post chapter 19 too. I'm not done editing it. Tell me what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**LAUREN'S POV**

I got bored and went in my room to play with my guitar. Carlos came in behind me. He sat beside me on the floor beside me.

"Can I see?" He asked. I nodded and handed him my guitar. He started to play. He started to sing. I blushed realizing he was singing Invisible to me. He looked at me while singing. He smiled. I looked down and blushed harder. After he was done he lifted my chin up to look into his eyes. He bent down and kissed me softly. I pulled away. He pulled me into his arms. I kissed his chin and he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I wish we could go back to when we were kids." I said.

"Me too," He said.

"We should do something fun and unforgettable. All of us." I said thinking o something awesome to do.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know just something amazing." I said.

"Well we could go to the beach or the fair." He said.

"We should go to the beach! That would sound great!" I said.

"Cool let's go get everyone." He said.

"I'll go let Riley and Kendall know. They sound like they aren't fighting" I said. I got up but Carlos brought me down again.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." He said.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have to kiss me first," He said grinning. I bent down and kissed him passionately then pulled away. He looked dazed.

"Alright you can go." He said. I laughed then got up and went into Riley's room to see Kendall and her making out on her bed. She pulled away and looked at just had her bra on and Kendall was shirtless.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said shutting the door but Logan and James opened it behind me seeing Riley and Kendall.

"Oh wow!" James said laughing. Logan fell on the floor laughing. I looked at Riley mouthing "I'm so sorry". She glared at the guys and mouthed "It's okay". She got up and got her shirt on and shorts. She stormed out of the room. Kendall raced after her. James stopped laughing and so did Logan.

"Nice job idiots!" I muttered glaring at them.

"What?! Okay yeah that was stupid but that's what happens when you mess with me." Logan said. I put my hands on my hips and gave them my best dirty look. James said "I'm going to go say sorry," and left looking extremely scared.

"Logan! Riley has been there for you since we were kids! Why are you being such a jerk to her?" I asked him.

Logan looked down. "I don't know" He muttered and shrugged. "It's funny!" He said and then stormed into the living room. I followed him. Riley was apparently on the roof of the Palmwoods. So we would have to wait till she got here. Great there goes our plan to go to the beach. ..

**KENDALL'S POV**

I walked out onto the roof to see Riley sitting on the floor crying. I sat beside her and pulled her closer to me but she pushed me away. Fucking Logan and James!

"Riley, baby. I'm sorry. Logan is just a stupid ass," I said. She looked at me. My heart dropped when I saw her red blotchy eyes. I put my hand on her face but she pulled it away.

"Don't talk to me," She muttered looking away.

"Ree-Ree! Please talk to me. I hate to see you cry." I said.

She turned back to me. She looked into my eyes. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why does he laugh at me?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I said looking down.

"I'm so embarrassed" She whispered turning away. I pulled her into my lap. She didn't push away this time. She buried her face into my chest as she cried to herself.

"Why are you embarrassed?! We just made out that's all!" I said grinning.

"Yeah but you didn't have your shirt on and I just had my bra on. They thought we might have…" She didn't finish knowing I knew what she thought.

"They know me and you. We'd never do that around your house with all of them there. We'd be doing it somewhere where their isn't people." I said winking at her. She sat up and punched me hard.

"Ow! Seriously?! I was just kidding! God you hit really hard" I said laughing. She blushed and giggled.

"Don't ever say that around them" She said. We both laughed. Once the laughing died down she said "I love you"

I smiled and said "I love you too." She kissed me.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." She said.

"Look if Logan says something I'll kick his ass" I said with a smile.

"I like that idea." She said grinning.

When we got back, Logan was sitting on the couch and James was in the kitchen. James walked over and said "Hey Riley I'm sorry or barging in on you and Kendall while you were doing your thing and laughing at you. It was really messed up and I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay" Riley said looking down. Lauren was glaring at Logan.

"What?!" Logan asked. Lauren grabbed his arm and threw him towards us.

"Alright! God! I'm sorry Riley for laughing at you and Kendall while you were…whatever you were doing!" He said.

"And?!" Lauren growled.

"And for being such a whore" he muttered.

"It's okay Logie I forgive you" She said grinning and hugging him. I tried not to laugh. Logan glowered over at me but then smiled when she hugged him. Riley pulled away and smiled.

"So are we friends again?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" She said nodding.

**CARLOS'S POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to The Friday Night Boys and their song Stupid Love Letter. I was singing along when Kendall walked in. The girls were busy in the studio today so I was sitting in my room writing songs.

"Hey Carlos." Kendall said sitting in front of me. He looked kind of upset

"Hey what's…" I didn't finish because I noticed that Logan, James, and Katie walked in and sat down. They all looked sad and depressed.

"What's going on?" I asked taking my headphones out.

"We're going on tour in a day" James said looking down.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Gustavo said it was last minute." Logan said.

"What do we tell the girls?" I asked. It was silent for a long time. How was I going to tell Lauren?

**CLIFF HANGER! So what do you think? Will the guys take them on tour? How will they tell Riley and Lauren? What's going to happen?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: This chapter may get a little graphical.**

Chapter 20

**RILEY'S** **POV**

I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor. I fell onto my bed and glanced at the clock on my desk- 1:30 am. We were at the studio for SO LONG. At least we had gotten most of the songs for our album done. I felt my eyes close and I was just about fall asleep when I heard someone tapping on my window. I got up and opened the window to see Kendall standing on the fire escape.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing!? You know you could've just walked through the front door!" I said.

"Yeah, but it's more romantic this way." He said smiling. I blushed.

"Okay then. Well what do you want?" I asked.

I noticed he had a guitar with him. He started to play. He sang:

_I love you if you ain't got nobody to love_

_And girl, I'll adore you when there's no one to adore._

He reached out for my hand and I blushed. I took it and he helped me out of the window and down the fire escape. He set down his guitar and took my hands in his.

"What is this about?" I asked giggling.

"Come on let's go to the beach," He said.

"What? At 1:30 in the morning!" I said.

"Yeah! So what!" He said. I looked at him for a moment. Wondering if I should or shouldn't.

"Alright fine then." I said sighing.

We raced to his car and drove to the beach. When we got there he raced down the small amount of sand and fell. He and I laughed as I helped him up. He swept me off my feet and spun me around. He put me down and we raced into the ocean. We fell into the ice cold water. Kendall made a sour face. I laughed at him realizing he got a gulp of saltwater. He swam towards me and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him passionately. We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, I looked into his eyes. He looked sad and worried. I was scared now.

"We're going on tour soon..." He said. I felt a pang of sadness but ended up being happy for the guys.

"Really? That's great! When do you guys leave?" I asked.

He looked down. "Tomorrow," he whispered.

"What?!" I said. I felt my heart drop.

"Why didn't you warn me ahead of time?" I asked. He was still looking down. I pushed away and swam back to shore. Kendall was calling my name. I got out and walked toward the car.

"Riley just listen!" He said pulling me in his chest. I hugged him tight and felt tears slip down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry we just found out today and I didn't know how to tell you!" He said.

"How long is the tour?" I asked scared of what he might say.

He sighed and looked down. "A month or two I' m not sure." I froze in fear. I couldn't have him leave me again. Not like this. I felt him wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Please tell me you aren't upset?" He said.

"Kendall I don't know what to think right now." I choked out.

"Well don't think. Let's just spend this night together." He said pulling away to look at me. I looked up at him. He looked like he was about to cry too. I wiped away my tears. He and I went into the car not saying a word to each other.

"So what do we do now?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" He said.

We headed back to the Palmwoods and climbed back up the fire escape to my room. When we got into my room he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, pushing me up against the wall. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands through my hair as we kissed. Then all of a sudden my door opened and Lauren walked in. No! She was NOT about to ruin this for me. Since Kendall had his back to the door, I flipped her off as me and Kendall continued making out. She rolled her eyes and she smiled an evil grin and shut the door. Kendall pulled away and said "Did someone come in?" He asked.

"What? No. Now where were we?" I asked trying to change the subject. He smiled and kissed me harder. We continued kissing and slowly made our way towards the bed. He put his hands under my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. He stopped.

"Wait! Riley are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked nervously.

"Yes Kendall I am. Are you?" I asked hesitantly. I knew he was still a virgin and so was I.

He didn't say anything for awhile and then nodded. He took off my shirt and started to kiss my neck. I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. I took his shirt off as he kissed my neck. I can't believe it! I was about to lose my virginity to Kendall. God everyone was going to pick on us tomorrow but I didn't care. I just wanted be here in bed with Kendall.

**LAUREN'S POV**

I walked back to my room and sat by Carlos. I had begged him to come over after I saw Riley run off with Kendall. I was laughing still from when Riley flipped me off.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Riley and Kendall are having sex." I said casually. Carlos's mouth dropped and I laughed so hard that I fell off the bed.

"You're lying" He said.

"No I swear go see!" I whispered loudly. He went out into the hall and I followed him. He peeked through the door of Riley's room and saw Kendall on top of her, they were both almost completely naked. They were under the covers. Riley was buried in his neck when Kendall looked up.

He mouthed "Get the fuck out!" Carlos shut the door and me and him busted out laughing. We raced to my room and fell on the bed laughing. After our laughter died down Carlos suddenly looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My iPhone 5 hasn't come yet!" He whined. I laughed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I screamed with laughter. He laughed along and said "Yeah but no seriously it hasn't come yet and I'm getting mad."

I grinned and kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull away fast like he usually did. He pulled me closer to him. I pulled away feeling dizzy.

"Alright I guess I should tell you…but...tomorrow I have to leave to go on tour." He said frowning looking down.

"That's awesome! Wait did you say tomorrow?! How long is it gonna be?!" I asked anxiously now. Why was he leaving tomorrow!?

"Two months maybe." He said.

"Oh" I said. I scooted away feeling awkward.

He sighed "Yeah"

I started to fidget with my necklace. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I looked up to see that he was really nervous.

"Yeah sure" I said.

He took my hands into his and then looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you be my girlfriend Laurie?"

**What will Lauren say? I think you all know what the answer just might be ;) Yeah I wrote this chapter the day Carlos actually got his iPhone 5. I hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing if you did. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**LAUREN'S POV**

I was pretty much…well speechless. I smiled and said "Yeah Carlos. I will be your girlfriend." He looked so happy and then he kissed me. I pulled him closer as we kissed. I Felt him put his arms around me and bring me down on the bed. He lay on top of me still kissing me. I wrapped me arms around his neck and his hands were all over my sides. He pulled away and said "Are we rushing things?" He asked.

"What? No," I said.

"Are you sure? I mean do you want to?" He asked.

"Yes Carlos I do." I said he looked at me and then nodded and went back to kissing me. I was already slipping my clothes off and so was he. Oh god I was about to lose my v-card…and so was Carlos…and Riley…and KENDALL! Holy shit this is going to be so weird and awkward tomorrow but I really didn't even care at all.

**RILEY'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Kendall passed out next to me. I sat up all the sudden remembering last night.

"Holy shit!" I whispered loudly.

I looked at Kendall who was still sleeping. I slipped out of bed and put on my t-shirt and big black sweatshirt and my shorts. I walked into the hallway to see that the apartment was deserted. I walked across the hall to see Lauren and Carlos passed out and…holy shit they were naked. I closed the door silently laughing to myself. I remembered how I had flipped off Laurie. I walked back to my room and lay beside Kendall. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheeks and then his lips. He mumbled my name in his sleep. I grinned. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Spiderman" I whispered. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He pulled away.

"Good morning, my cover girl." He said. I blushed.

"I keep thinking that last night was a dream.." I said.

"Yeah." He said playing with my hair.

"What time are you supposed to leave?" I asked looking at the clock. It was 10:45 a.m.

"I think at two or three-thirty." He said.

"Oh" I said looking away from him.

"Hey," He said as I turned back to him. "Don't worry. I will call, tweet, Skype and text you every day. I promise." He said.

"I know you'll keep your promise" I said and bent down to kiss him.

"Hey did Laurie find out about…you know, what we did?" Kendall asked.

"Last night Carlos came over and…well they sort of had sex" I said. Kendall's mouth dropped. I grinned.

"Are you serious?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes" I nodded giggling.

"Wow guess we all lost our v-cards the same night." He said chuckling. I laughed I went outside to see Gabby walking in. She froze and her mouth dropped. I turned around to see Kendall shirtless and in his jeans. Oops.

"Go back to your room! Logan's coming!" She said. Kendall and me looked at each other and darted for the room. Kendall got dressed fast and I tried to put my hair up to hide the sex hair.

"Uh…Riley? The sheets?" Kendall said. I walked over and gasped. There was blood on the sheets. Kendall hid it with the blankets over it. I put my keyboard on the bed and he grabbed my songbook. We both pretended to be writing songs when Logan walked in.

"What's up bitches?!" He said. He looked us over.

"Nothing." Kendall said. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey have you guys seen Carlos and Lauren?" He asked. Oh shit! I looked Kendall who looked panicky.

"Um they went down to the beach." I said. Logan looked at us for a moment and said "Okay then." He walked out and we both sighed in relief.

He walked back in and said "Oh by the way I know you two had sex" He walked away leaving me and Kendall speechless.

"Well the cat's out of the bag now." Kendall said. I turned to him and smiled. We both laughed

**LAUREN'S POV.**

I woke up to see Carlos was wide awake looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked. He nodded and grinned. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He pulled away and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I have to leave in like two hours." He said.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"It's one. I have to be at the airport at three –thirty." He said. I looked down and sighed. I hated saying goodbyes. Especially to Carlos. I got up and got dressed. I put my hair up in a bun when Carlos came up behind me.

"Lauren are you okay?" He asked. I spun around and hugged him tight. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay. He hugged me tighter as I cried in his arms.

"It's okay" He said. He moved me to the bed and cradled me in his arms.

"I don't want you to go…I want you to stay." I said through my tears.

"I know. But listen I'll Skype you and call you every day. I pinky promise," He said. He put his pinky up. I smiled remembering how he ALWAYS did the pinky promise. I twisted my pinky to his and then he kissed me. Riley walked in and Carlos pulled away.

"Hey so sorry to interrupt but Logan is here so I suggest you guys get ready…like RIGHT NOW!" Riley said. Carlos and me already were hiding the sheets and making the room look like someone did not just have sex in there. We came out and sat down for breakfast. I sat next to Riley she was slumped in her seat sipping on her coffee. Everyone was staring at Riley, Carlos, Kendall, and me. I was nervous now. I got some milk and started to drink.

"So Riley did you give Kendall a blow job?" Logan asked. Riley choked on her coffee. Kendall spitted out his orange juice.

"How did you know?!" Riley asked.

"You guys are really loud." Logan said. Riley looked down and blushed super hard.

"Shut up Logan! Leave them alone." Gabby said glaring at him. Katie and Hunter looked at Riley and Kendall to see if they would try and kill Logan.

"Okay then. Hey Carlos How hard did you screw Lauren?" He asked. I got up and ran to the sink to spit out my milk. Logan started laughing and Carlos just muttered "You fucking whore" to Logan.

"Sorry I was just curious. Hey Riley want some sausage?" Logan asked handing her a plate. I saw her face go green.

"That's it I'm done with breakfast." She said getting up. Kendall nodded and got up too.

"Me too." I said and went into my room to finish cleaning up. Carlos walked in and said "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" I said.

"God he is so disgusting!" Carlos said.

"Yeah and he's such a whore too." I said laughing a little.

" Yeah he is" Carlos said grinning. Kendall walked in and said "Hey Carlos your iPhone 5 is here!" He said.

"What?!" He said racing past him. Kendall and me followed laughing. James handed him the box when we walked in. Carlos was bouncing with joy. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna open it?!" Hunter asked staring at it.

"Wait! I need to post this on Instagram and Twitter!" He said pulling out his old phone. He took a picture with it then opened it.

"It's…AWESOME!" He said. I laughed.

"Uh guys I don't want to ruin this moment but we have to go. It's two forty-five." James said. Wow time flew by so fast. We all went silent. Kendall shoved his hands in his pockets and Carlos slowly put his new iPhone away. I noticed Riley looking down. She looked like she was trying to hold back the tears.

"We should take you to the airport." Gabby said.

"Yeah" Riley said wiping a tear that came down. Riley went to her room and so did I to get ready.

**KENDALL'S POV**

When we got to the airport it was horrible. Riley was already trying not to cry. Lauren was silent the whole ride. I went to grab Riley's hand but she pulled away and looked out the window as we drove. I looked over at Carlos and Lauren. Lauren was holding on to his hand tightly. His head was on her shoulder. They were both looking out the window. James , Gabby, Logan, and Hunter were in the other car. It was just awkward silence in the car. Carlos shot up.

"Turn the radio up Kendall…NOW!" He said.

"Okay then." I said. I turned it up and listened. It was Riley and Lauren's new song. Riley sat up and Lauren screamed. Carlos and me yelled "WOOHOOO!" Then we all cracked up laughing.

"I can't believe it! I'm on the radio!" Riley said. I looked at her. She was so happy.

"Hey! WE'RE on the radio" Lauren said and Riley rolled her eyes.

"That was Lauren Magee and Riley Smith with their new song I Can't Let Him Go." The person on the radio said.

We all were already calling everyone and letting EVERYBODY know the girls were on the radio. I looked over at Riley again. She was talking to Josh over the phone. Just seeing her like this made me smile. She looked over at me as she talked to him and smiled shyly. I was going to miss her a lot over tour.

**YAY! They made it on the radio :) Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**RILEY'S POV**

When we got to the airport it was already killing me to even walk in there without crying. I was trying my hardest to fight back the tears. We were sitting in the waiting area when they called their plane. My heart dropped. I looked over at everyone else. They were silent..and sad. I hugged James goodbye first.

"I'll make sure Kendall doesn't hit on any girls." He said which made me laugh. Kendall rolled his eyes. I hugged Logan goodbye.

"Don't you dare get Kendall in trouble or else your ass is mine" I said.

"Psh! Sure" He said.

"Shut up" I said punching his arm. He laughed and then hugged me again. I pulled away and walked over to Carlos.

I hugged Carlos. "Hey if I find out you're hitting on girls on tour your ass will be mine too."I said. Carlos laughed and said "I'd never do that! You know I love Lauren." I smiled and looked at Lauren. She was blushing hard. I walked over to Kendall.

"Call me when you get off." I told him. He smiled and bent down and kissed me.

"Don't worry. I call you every day and Skype you too. I'm gonna miss you." He said hugging me. I held him tighter wishing h wouldn't let me go. I felt the tears pour down my cheeks. I pulled away to see him crying. I wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him. He pulled away and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" I choked out.

"Flight 42 leaving to New York to the boarding area." Someone said over the speaker. I hugged Kendall one last time. He sang in my ear "Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide." I grinned. I felt my cheeks get hot. He kissed me one last time and walked away. He turned around and waved bye to me and that was the last time I saw Kendall.

**LAUREN'S POV**

I hated saying goodbyes. When they announced the airplane was ready to board I wanted to die. James came up to me and hugged me.

"Make sure Gabby will be okay." He choke out.

"I will."I said. James was like an older brother to me so it was hard to say bye to him. I walked over to Kendall and hugged him.

"Ugh! I'm gonna miss all of you." I said.

"Yeah but you guys can always call us too." Kendall said. I nodded and then Logan came over. I pulled away from Kendall and hugged Logan.

"I'm gonna miss you the least Logie." I said smiling.

"Well then." Logan pulled away and walked away. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Logan came back and hugged me again.

"I'm gonna miss you!" He whined and we all laughed.

"I know I'll miss you a lot too." I said through my laughs. I felt Carlos come from behind. I spun around and hugged him.

"Please don't go" I said as he hugged me tighter.

"I have to. I'll call you when I get off the plane." He said. He pulled away and I could see he was crying. I felt the tears spring. I tried to wipe them away. He held me tight and then kissed me passionately. I pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Laurie" He said. I nodded whispering "Me too." I hugged him one last time and he whispered in my ear "Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name But don't you worry, no' Cause you have my heart" I smiled shyly. I kissed him passionately then he pulled away. He said "I love you" and left towards the boarding.

"I love you too!" I said and he turned around and waved. I smiled. That was the last time I saw the love of my life.

**KENDALL'S POV**

While we were on the plane I could tell that all the guys were pretty upset. Gustavo and Kelly walked into the airplane smiling.

"So who's ready for the tour?!" Gustavo asked excitedly. We all just went silent.

"I miss Laurie" Carlos mumbled. I was sitting next to him and said "It's okay dude. I' m sure after this plane ride you can talk to her on the phone as long as you want." I said trying to cheer him up.

"It won't be the same" He muttered. Poor guy. Just last night he told a girl he loved her and that he wanted to be her boyfriend and now he's being shipped off to New York for two months.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up though." He said. I noticed he was looking through pictures of Lauren. I looked out the window wishing the tour would be over with already. Gustavo and Kelly noticed how we were upset.

"What's the matter with you dogs?!" Gustavo asked.

"Nothing" We all mumbled. God this tour was going to be hell without Riley!

~*~*~ A MONTH LATER~*~*~*~

**RILEY'S POV**

One more month and I could see Kendall. FINALLY! I was so busy with everything going on I didn't realize how long the guys had been on tour. We're on the Billboard with our latest song "Never Back Down." Lauren and I were suppose to go to an interview with E! News. I was kind of nervous since this would be our first interview. We walked into a huge studio and sat down with an interviewer. She turned to the camera and started to talk.

"Two girls from Minnesota who were found through YouTube came out with their new single 'I Wouldn't Let Him Go'" She said as the camera turned on us.

"Now girls everyone wants to know. Who's the song about?" She asked. I glanced at Lauren who smiled nervously.

"Well the song was just based on something all girls go through. When they lose the person they love the most and just can't let that one special guy go." Lauren said. Wow she's better than me at this crap.

"Now who writes the song and does the music?" She asked.

"Well we write them together and do everything else together too," I said.

"Oh that's awesome. Now I understand you're good friends with Big Time Rush. Now how did you all meet?" She asked.

"We lived with each other in Minnesota and we were all best friends. When we came to L.A. we didn't know that we had signed with their manager. We also ended up living in the same apartments they lived in" Lauren said with a smile.

"Oh wow. Now Riley we're all curious. Are you and Kendall a thing?" She asked. I froze. What should I say? Should I say something about us? Lauren looked at me. I looked at Gustavo he was holding up a sign and it said "SAY YES!" I looked back at the woman.

"Um well yeah I guess you could say we're going out. I mean he's been my best friend since we were kids but then we realized we wanted to be more then friends" I said feeling my cheeks growing hot. Shit! I'm blushing again!

"Aw that's so cute. What about you Lauren, anyone romantic?" She asked. Lauren looked nervous now.

"SAY YESS!" Gustavo's sign said again. Oh dear god someone slap me.

"Well yeah. Carlos and I are like Riley and Kendall" Lauren said.

"Wow well there you have it. After commercials we'll be talking to Matt about the latest fashion of this month." The woman said turning to the camera and then someone yelled "Alright we're clear!"

"That was great girls. Nice job! Thank you for doing this interview with us." She said hugging us both. I smiled and said "Your welcome"

When we got home I got a call from Kendall. I was about to call when Gustavo called and asked to go down to record more music. Already I was exhausted and I just wanted to hear Kendall's voice but I guess that would have to wait.

**So What will Kendall and Carlos think about the interview? Will the guys come back from tour soon? Review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**KENDALL'S POV**

It was in the middle of one of our concerts that I had found out everyone knew about me and Riley. We were just about to sing Cover Girl when girls started shouting stuff like "Sing it to Riley!" "Sing to Lauren, Carlos!" We all looked at each other and started laughing. All of the Rushers found out. They started shouting on one side "RENDELL! RENDELL! RENDELL!" and on Carlos's side people were shouting "LARLOS! LARLOS! LARLOS!" It was hilarious and pretty much awesome. I couldn't help smiling and that's when I shouted "Wanna see them?" and everyone roared. I pull out my phone and hook it up to one of the wires that connects to the big screen. I noticed she was online and put the phone in me and Carlos's face. Logan and James got the crowd to quiet down a little but they were still kind of loud. Riley came on with Lauren beside her.

"Hey guys!" They shouted.

"Hey Riley and Lauren!" I said.

"Kendall I have to tell you something. Wait, what's all that noise?" She asked. Crap!

"Uh… Just the audience in the back they're crazy. We're back stage now. Don't worry we have like thirty minutes till we get on. I just wanted to talk to about something. SO everyone knows we're dating?" I said.

"Yeah even me and Carlos too...Wait, how did you know?!" Lauren asked.

Suddenly we could hear the Rushers roar. I turned the phone out to the crowd. I looked up to the big screen and saw Riley's eyes wide open and Lauren laughing. They chanted again and Riley and Lauren's mouth's dropped. Girls were waving and screaming at the big screen. Carlos and Logan were laughing and James was too. I turned the phone back to them.

"They want us to sing Cover Girl to you guys!" Logan shouted over the craziness.

The girls were speechless. I called Dustin the guitarist over to hold the camera while we sing. I started to play the guitar and we all sat and sang. As we were singing I noticed Riley smiling and crying at the same time. It made me choke up a little too but I kept singing. After the song was over you could hear the rushers screaming "Awww!" I felt a tear come down my face but ignored it.

"I love you Riley and I miss you with all my heart." I said. Riley smiled and I blew a kiss to her.

"I love and miss you too." She said.

"I love you Lauren!" Carlos shouted.

Lauren laughed and said "I love you too Carlos!" We said bye and ended the chat. Once we ended the chat , we went back to the show.

**LAUREN'S POV**

I missed Carlos a lot and thought about him even more. I was going crazy without him. I checked my iPhone till there was no point in checking anymore. I was in the living room watching a movie. Riley was with Kelly having to go to so many interviews. People were starting to interview us separately. They wanted to get one on one with us as Gustavo puts it. I checked my twitter and noticed I had a notification. It said Carlos mentioned me in a tweet. I looked at the tweet to see a picture of me with Riley. We were laughing and smiling. We were sitting on the couch with the guys. There was another picture it was of Riley and me getting swept our feet. Riley and me were all smiles. I smiled when I noticed Carlos's tweet.

It said "Missing the love of my life 3 I LOVE YOU!" next to it was my twitter name. I replied saying "I miss you too Carlos. I love you." I smiled and felt a tear fall down my cheek. I felt my phone go off and answered it praying it was Carlos.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lauren," I could hear Carlos's voice.

"Hey Carlos. Oh my god I miss you so much." I said all in a rush. Carlos chuckled.

"I know I miss you too. How's life been without us?" Carlos asked.

"Boring." I said.

"I wish I was there to make it not boring" He said.

"I wish you were here too." I said sadly.

"I know. Hey I have to go but I will call you as soon as I can okay?" He said. I pouted.

"Okay I love you bye" I said and hung up. I went in my room and decided to get on the computer. As I was on the computer I checked my notifications on twitter to see thousands of notifications.

" LaurenMagee02 you're an awesome singer love you guys #RileyandLauren "

I looked at the hottest hashtags and smiled. We were trending and fast! I called Riley and was telling her on the phone. After she came home we all celebrated at Rocque Records. I texted Carlos about what happened. He hadn't texted me yet since he was on stage now. After that night I looked out the window and into the starry night. I wish Carlos was home already…

**I know it's short and everything but that's all I could write for now. I'll try and post more soon. Sorry for taking so long to write it. I've been busy with school. Well REVIEW! X)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

CARLOS'S POV

We were leaving a week early back home so we were going to surprise everyone. I couldn't wait to see Lauren. Kendall was happier then I was tweeting non- stop about missing Riley. James was talking on the phone with Gabby ALL THE TIME! And Logan…well he only talked to Camille once. They were fighting right now. I would text Lauren sometimes. I knew she was super busy with what was going on right now. I was on the plane listening to music when I got a text from Lauren. She texted me saying she wishes I was home already. I smiled and texted back "I'll be home soon (:"

RILEY'S POV

I was in the pool area laughing and messing around with Gabby when I heard cheering coming from the lobby.

"What's that noise about?" I asked walking over to a crowd.

"I don't know" Gabby said following me. Everyone made a path for me that lead toward…KENDALL! The moment I saw him I ran straight for him. He dropped his bags and had his arms opened wide waiting for me. I jumped into his arms. He spun me around and held me tight. I heard Gabby squeal and race over to James. Camille attacked Logan with kisses. Guess they're done fighting.

"I missed you so much" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said. I finally pulled away but to kiss him. After I kissed him I hugged all the other guys.

"Where's Lauren?" Carlos asked.

"She's upstairs." I said.

"I'm gonna go surprise her." He said smiling. I grinned. Lauren was going to flip when she sees him.

LAUREN'S POV

I was in the kitchen drinking water when I heard someone open the door. I walked into the living room with my back to the door.

"Hey Riley what's all that noise down in the lobby about?" I asked spinning around. I froze. Standing in the doorway was Carlos. He dropped his bags and ran over. I raced into his arms. I hugged him tight.

"Carlos you're back!" I said.

"Yup, I came back to see you!" He said.

"I missed you a lot" I whispered hugging him tighter. He pulled away and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I pulled away.

"I missed that" Carlos whispered. I smiled and kissed him again. I pulled away.

"Where are the guys at?" I asked hm.

"They should be-"Before he could say another word Logan busted through the doorway yelling "WE'RE HOME!"Carlos and I laughed. I walked over and hugged James and Logan. I hugged Kendall too. Riley was overjoyed seeing Kendall again. We all missed the guys a lot. I mean Gabby was losing it without James. I don't know what we would do without the guys.

That night Carlos and Kendall took me and Riley to the movies to watch the new Paranormal Activity 4. Carlos was next to me and Kendall was next to Riley.

"I heard the movie sucked." Kendall said.

"Really? I hope not. It would be a waste of money." Carlos said. The movie began and we were silent. Something jumped which made Kendall and Carlos scream like little girls.

"What a bunch of scared cats" Riley said with a smile that made me laugh a little.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing" I said and then Riley and I started laughing. Someone in the audience shushed us and we fell silent. We giggled silently then stopped. Kendall and Carlos rolled their eyes. I smiled. Suddenly, we saw a bunch of little kids walk in and sit in front of the screen. They looked about seven or six.

"Are those …?" Kendall said but I finished.

"Little kids." I said. We all cracked up. Everyone was staring at us.

"Sorry!" Carlos loudly whispered. We went back to the movie. I leaned my head on Carlos and he held my hand tightly. He kissed my fore head as we watched. I wanted to stay like this forever and maybe just maybe that might happen

RILEY'S POV

Kendall had his arm around me as we watched. After the movies Carlos and Lauren went back to the house while Kendall and I decided to go to the beach. When we got there we walked along the beach.

"Hey guess what?" Kendall said. He smiled his amazing smile.

"What?" I said. He moved in front of me and leaned in and kissed me passionately. "I love you with all my heart." He whispered. I blushed and looked down. I looked back up lost in his sea foam green eyes.

"I love you with all my heart too." I said and kissed him again. This night couldn't get any better.

~~~~~~~~~~***THE END***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's how the girls fell in love with Kendall and Carlos. Carlos and Lauren grew up and moved back to Minnesota to be with their family. Kendall and Riley stayed. And before Carlos and Lauren left, the boys finally asked the girls to marry them. And they all lived happily ever after! 33

**That's the end. I know I ended it too fast but honestly my Fanfic isn't working anymore so I might have to close it. I don't know for sure yet. But I really do hope you guys liked the story. It means alot that you all read it. :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
